Becoming Alive
by Pastel Galaxies
Summary: Using Ren's magic (Ren Magic AU), team RWBY and JNPR's weapons become alive. Gijinka. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming Alive

 **Edit 4/23/16: Fixed spelling and grammar mistakes for your enjoyment!**

Ren was standing in his room as his teammates were away doing their own thing. He was standing in front of a cauldron, holding a variety of strange herbs and spices. He tossed them in and chanted a strange combination of words. Once he finished, the caulron light up in a lilac blaze. He knew it worked. He hid his magic materials and waited for teammates return.

...

Yang walked down the hallway to RWBY's dorm, humming a song she had stuck in her head. She saw a man she had never seen before standing next to the dorm. He was average height, yet shorter than her. He looked like Ruby because of his silver eyes and black hair, its tips also red like hers, but was longer and tied up into a ponytail. He wore a black vest with buttons in the shape of a cross. He also wore long black pants and a red cape. Yang was confused about this person's identity. Her sister was the only person she knew looked like that.

"Um, who are you? I have never seen you here before." She questioned the mysterious man.

He responded in a medium pitch, "Hello Yang, My name is Cress."

"How do you know me?" Yang pondered out loud. "Wait, Cress as in Crescent Rose?"

"Yes." He responded. "I was brought to life yesterday and have been searching for you. Let us go to our dorm room."

...

Blake and Weiss walked toward their dorm talking about the events of the day. Weiss recalled seeing two young girls trotting outside. They both wore a green kimono and were very short, likely shorter than Nora. They had a single pigtail on the opposite side as the other, accompaning the long strand of pink hair in their mass of black curls. Their eyes were magenta, similar to Ren. She also noticed that only one of them spoke, the other one just listened. The momochrome duo eventually reached their dorm, only to see a mysterious man talking to Yang.

Weiss asked, "Who is this guy? He looks like Ruby."

"Well," Yang explained. "This guy is Ruby's scythe, Crescent Rose."

"Just call me Cress." Blake and Weiss were confused about this guy.

"I think Yang finally lost it. She is now insane." Weiss whispered to Blake.

"Haha! No I am serious." Yang sighed. "Ruby said that her precious 'Cress' had disappeared this morning and has looked for it. She does not know about this yet."

"That makes sense, my weapon has also gone missing. Hello Cress. I am Weiss and this is Blake." Blake just smiled and waved, chosing not to say anything.

"I already know you two. Ruby talks about you all the time. I have also seen you guys in here. I know all you secrets." Cress joked. "Haha, just kidding. I do know a lot about you though."

Blake spoke up, breaking her silence, "Have you seen Ruby? Or any other weapons?"

Cress answered, "I have seen Ruby, but she has not seen me, as Yang explained. I am trying to hide from her."

"Why is that?" Weiss retorted. "She is a nice person."

"I like her, but she obsesses over me." Cress said, starting to shake a little. "She is always talking to me and rubbing my blade. We take baths together, she reads me stories, puts little hats on me, and used to sleep with me. Eventually, Yang convinced her to stop."

"I was so afraid that she would hurt herself. After she stopped sleeping with him, she slept with me until we came to Beacon. Everyone was happy." Yang added.

"I don't know what to say about that." Blake whispered.

"I agree..." Weiss whispered back. "Also, you did not answer her other question."

"Oh, Yeah." Cress realized his mistake. "I saw Celica, Gambol and Shroud, and Myrtenaster. They were looking for you guys."

Yang asked, " Did you see Ember?" She was ignored.

"I want to meet Myrtenaster." Weiss declared. "I hope she is nice."

"They were in the cafeteria, but they said they would come here in a few minutes."

...

Nora skipped across the entrance hallway of the school. Ren was a few steps behind her, quieter than usual.

"Ren-Ren, why are you so quiet?" Nora asked. "Did you mess with magic again? Did you make pancakes? Is there any syrup left?" She asked excitedly, bursting with energy. Ren just sighed.

"Oh! You made pancakes! Let's find Jaune and Pyrrha!" She exclaimed, not seeing the large man standing before her.

"Oof!" She muttered as she ran into the brute. The man was not wearing a shirt, but instead had chains wrapping around his chest that extended to his waist. He also wore torn, tan shorts. He had curly hair and bright eyes, the same color as Nora. He was taller than anyone they had ever seen before. "Hello sir, do you like pancakes?"

"Pancakes? I LOVE pancakes! Did Ren-Ren make some?"

"Nora," Ren said in a quiet voice, pulling her aside. "This is Magnhild."

"It is?" Nora asked loudly. "Does that mean you did not make pancakes?" Her eyes started to water.

"Yes, but I can still make some." Ren comforted Nora, hoping to not be smashed by Magnhild.

"Yay!" They bellowed at the same time and causing Ren to cover his ears. "Wait," Nora continued. "Are there any other weapons walking around."

Magnhild yelled, "I saw a girl in white earlier. She was with two guys in black and a girl in yellow. One of the black guys yelled at me for saying 'hi' to them. The other one whispered to the first, hopefully telling him to stop yelling at me. He seemed nice. The yellow girl didn't say anything. She just smiled. The white girl mumbled about finding a 'Schnee'. What is that? Is it a topping for pancakes?"

"Weiss is a Schnee." Nora thought out loud. "That must have been Myrtenaster! And Gambol Shroud and...um...doesn't Yang have two gauntlets?"

"Maybe the other one is somewh-" Ren was interrupted by an old man's scratchy voice.

"Hey!" Ren, Nora, and Magnhild turned their heads. "Give me my coffee back! Damn kids these days. They have no respect."

"Mors!" Another scratchy voice returned his call, likely a woman. "I will catch them!" Ren was confused.

...

Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha were strolling to their rooms when they heard some yelling behind them. Three young men were being chased by an old lady. Two of the boys looked like brothers. One brother wore a scarlet t-shirt and jeans. The other looked similar, but with a bronze t-shirt instead. They both had short, brown, messy hair and were about 5 feet tall. Their eyes were the color of the other brother's shirt. The third boy was much taller. He sported a very short yellow shirt and tight, black pants. He had a long, golden mane and blood-red eyes. He looked a lot like Yang, including the signature ahodge. The old woman wore an old, white blouse and a gold bonnet. Under her bonnet was short grey hair and dull, blue eyes.

"Move *******!" The blond screamed as they ran past the trio. The elder was yelling at them something about coffee.

"What is going on here?" The trio, very confused, turned around to see two short girls standing behind them.

"Hello." The one with a pigtail on the left side of her head said, very annoyed. "My name is Storm, and this is my sister Flower." Flower waved. "Flower is mute. Have you seen Ren anywhere? I am looking for him."

"He should be in his dorm!" Ruby exclaimed. "Come with us, we are headed there."

"Ok! Thank you Ruby!" Storm thanked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess."

"Anyways! Let us go to our rooms!"

...

Ruby opened the door to their dorm, revealing an embarrassing scene.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Weiss repremanded. "Stop petting Shroud!" Ruby noticed five people she had never seen before in her dorm, along with her teammates.

One of them said to her, "Hello. I am Cress."

"OMG CRESS!" Ruby ran to him and gave him an ursa hug. He managed to squeak 'help' before Yang interrupted.

"Heya sis."

"Yang!" She ran to her sister, also envelpoing her in an ursa hug. The hang time seemed a little to long for siblings.

"Look! This is Celica!" Yang grabbed the person sitting next to her. Celica wore a yellow button-up shirt and long, black pants. She had lilac eyes and short, blond hair, ahodge included. She was much shorter than Yang, about Ruby's height. Yang continued, "This is Gambol, and this is Shroud, and this is Myrtenaster!" Gambol was wearing a black suit, a white undershirt, and a black tie paired with long suit pants. He looked the same height as Blake, and his amber eyes could bore holes in steel. He seemed less intimidating with the bow perched on his head. Shroud was much different than his brother. A black and white striped shirt and black shorts clothed him. He held a black hat in his hands, probably to hide his cat ears. He was sprawled across Yang's lap and she was stroking his ears. That was likely why Weiss was agitated. He looked at Ruby, longingly. His right eye was blue while the other was yellow. Myrtenaster wore a white maid's outfit. She had long silver hair tied in a tight, neat bun and icy blue eyes. She was a little bit taller than Weiss too.

"Where is Ember?"

"I asked earlier but nobody heard me!" Yang growled. Celica grabbed her arms, preparing for an outburst that never came. The old lady that Ruby saw busted into the room, holding the blond from earlier. He towered over Celica and Yang.

She cackled, "Yang, I believe this ruffian belongs to you." He was cursing and squirming, trying to break free.

"Run Ember!" A voice squeaked behind them. The voice belonged to one of the brothers who were in the old man's grasp. The old man wore a white and red plaid shirt and tan overalls. He had long grey hair and dull blue eyes similar to the other elder, but he was even shorter.

He spoke. "I am sorry about this mess. Crocea gets very angry sometimes."

Yang snickered, "You could say she was very 'yangry'!" Ember and Celica burst into laughter while everyone else groaned. They heard enough of these horrible puns. They were almost as bad as her singing. Both were awful.

"Anyways," he continued. "My name is Mors."

The brother in red gasped, "My name is Milo. This is my brother Akouo." Akouo seemed too tired to say anything.

"What is going on here?" The weapons outside looked toward the voice, to find out it belonged to Ren. Nora and Magnhild stood behind them. Magnhild had a huge goofy smile on his face. Crocea and Mors dropped the boys. Milo and Akouo stood in place while Ember ran in RWBY's dorm and jumped onto his owner. Shroud squeaked while Yang appreciated the entrance. Jaune, Pyrrha, Storm, and Flower heard the commotion and stuck their heads out of their room. "Everyone calm down and please return to your owners."

...

After a few minutes, everyone got organized, introduced each other, and met in RWBY's dorm.

"Ok!" Pyrrha said excitedly. Everyone had calmed down enough to listen. "We need to figue out where everyone will sleep." Yang, Ember, Celica, and Cress were already on her bunk. Cress was trying to hide from Ruby and fell asleep with Ember on top of him. Celica was sitting on Yang's lap and the two of them were examining the other weapons. Blake and Shroud were sitting below them, staring at the bed bending above them. Ruby was frantically searching Cress, not noticing him on her sister's bed. Gambol was crouching on Ruby's bunk, hiding from his brother who could still see him. Weiss was standing in the middle of the room with the leader zipping around her and Myrtenaster kneeling at her feet.

"You don't need to stay here Myrtenaster. Help Ruby search for Cress." Weiss commanded.

"Ok Miss Schnee." She polietly whispered and walked away.

"Don't call me that!" Weiss snapped without realizing. She could see that her weapon was hurt so she spoke softer. "Please, just call me Weiss."

"Ok Miss Sch- Weiss." Weiss just sighed.

Team JNPR and their weapons stood around the doorway, watching the chaos unfold.

"Nevermind." A dejected Pyrrha whispered. "We will see you tomorrow."

Team JNPR left to let their friends deal with their problem.

...

Ren sat on his bed with the Stormflower twins. Crocea was yelling at Milo and Akouo, while Mors and Jaune were sitting on his bed. Magnhild was asleep on top of Nora, who was also sleeping, hopefully. Pyrrha was watching their own chaos.

"We should get to bed, it is sort of late." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha.

"Everybody! Bedtime. Now." Pyrrha yelled. Milo and Akouo walked to the corner of the room with a blanket and sat down.

"Don't you want to sleep with me? We're friends, right."

They mumbled, "Go away." She turned around to see Crocea throw Jaune off his bed and onto hers. Her eyes lit up. Ren stood up to turn off the lights.

"Goodni-" He was cut off by a crash coming from team RWBY's dorm.

...

"Yang Xiao Long!" Ruby yelled, trying to imitate Weiss. She found her beloved Cress. On her sister's bed. HUGGING HER SISTER'S WEAPON!

"Haha! Nope." The blond brawler yelled back. She knew about the things she had done to her poor scythe. He was still traumatized from her endeavors and did not want to be glomped again. Cress and Yang stared at her with wide grins. Ember and Celica were asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Blake was staring at the bed above her, that kept bending. She knew people should get off or else it might break. Shroud was behind her and loudly snoring. Gambol was trying to sleep. Weiss was sleeping on her bed and Myrtenaster was at the foot of the bed.

"I am coming up there to retrieve my baby!" Ruby started climbing the beds.

"Wait! Don't!" Blake exclaimed. She only had enough time to grab her weapons off the bed before the top crashed down. The weight of five people had broken both beds. Everybody had abruptly woken up.

"What is going on?" Weiss yelled.

"Oops."

"OMG! Ruby! Are you alright?" Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, crushing ner completely.

"I'm ok." Ruby managed to squeak. "Let go of me please."

"We're fine too." Yang finally released Ruby, who was gasping for air.

"We only have two beds now. What should we do?" Blake questioned.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Myrtenaster spoke up. "Weiss can sleep on the top, Blake and her weapons can sleep on the remaning bed, and everyone else can sleep on the floor."

Blake was still confused, "Where will you sleep?"

"On the floor."

"You don't ha-" Weiss was interrupted by Celica.

"Ok, let's get settled in." Before anyone could move, Nora burst into the room.

"AreyouguysokIheardacrashanditscaredmeomgareyouok?"

"We are fine." Shroud said. "Two of our beds broke." Team JNPR saw the mess and the two teams decided to get new beds tomorrow.

...

The commotion finally ended and team JNPR finally left, so team RWBY was finally able to sleep. Weiss slept on the top bunk, Blake and her weapons on the bottom, Mrytenaster at the foot of the bed, and everyone else in the center, hudling together like little puppies. They knew the chaos that would occur the next few days.

...

 **A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming Alive Part 2

Weiss woke up with Mrytenaster standing at the side of the bed, looking up at her.

"Good morning Miss Schnee!" She whispered, full of excitement. Everyone else waas still asleep.

"Please just call me Weiss. Why are you awake already? It is Saturday." She noticed that Mrytenaster was holding a platter of food, and another was resting on a table nearby.

"Ren made pancakes. I managed to get some syrup."

Yang woke up. "Mmm. Pancakes?"

"Oh, you're awake?" Weiss sighed. She hoped the brawler would sleep longer.

"I am now. I smelled paaaaaaaaaaaaaaancaaaaaaaaaaaakes." She grinned. Eventually everyone, except for Ruby, woke up and ate pancakes. Ruby was still asleep in Cress's lap.

Yang announced, "I am going to take a shower now. Bye."

"You don't have to announce everything you do. *****." Gambol grumbled.

"Oh my god! Shut up Gambol!" Ember snapped, eyes and hair starting to glow. The two started arguing back and forth for several minutes, before Celica successfully pulled her brother away from the fight.

"Please stop fighting." Ember just sighed in response. Everyone was silent for a long time except for Yang's horrible singing coming from the bathroom.

Myrtenaster decided to break the silence. "We should visit team JNPR. I hope nothing bad happened."

"In a few." Cress piped. "Ruby is still asleep and Yang is in the shower.

"No, I just finished." Everyone realized, the blond brawler was not wearing a shirt.

"Ohmygodputonafreakingshirt!" Gambol yelled as he grabbed her and tossed her back into the bathroom.

"Too bad Ruby is not awake." Cress whispered to himself. Everyone was able to hear him from the silence. He realized his mistake and put his hand over his mouth, blushing.

"We should wake up Ruby and visit team JNPR." Shroud said, embarrassed by his brother's actions.

"I just said that."

Yang stumbled out of the bathroom, with a shirt on, yelling, "RubywakeupIthinkwearegoingtoteamJNPR'sroomsogetupandeatsomethingplease." She seemed peeved.

"Geez, calm down." Ember snapped. Yang shot a glance at her gauntlet, making him cower in fear.

Ruby woke up after hearing her sister rant. "Hi guys. Is there breakfast?"

"Yeah, knock youself out." Yang returned, trying to hide her rage, but it was evident in her red eyes.

"What's bothering you sis?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Her eyes returned to purple. Ruby grabbed pancakes, forgetting about Yang's strange behavior.

"I left my books in the classroom yesterday, so I am going to get them. Bye." Yang said, leaving the room.

"Oh my god!" Gambol shrieked.

Ruby thought out loud, "I wonder what team JNPR is doing?"

...

"Milo! Akouo! Stop that!" Crocea yelled. Milo and Akouo were scribbling a mustache on Pyrrha's face while she was sleeping. Magnhild was laughing with Nora on his back. She passed out from eating too many pancakes. Jaune was sitting on his reclaimed bed, watching the disaster. Ren and his weapons left. Nobody knew why. Mors was trying to restrain his 'yangry' sister from tearing the boys apart. Luckly he was stronger and he pulled her away. Pyrrha woke up as the twins finished their drawing.

"Hello boys!" She greeted them. "Did you sleep well? I did." They just groaned in response. She grabbed a cup of orange juice from the table next to her and began drinking.

"Oh god, WHY?" Akouo whispered to his brother. Nora woke up at that moment.

"PANCAKES!" Magnhild was spooked and dropped her on Pyrrha. She dropped her juice over the two of them.

"Oops. I didn't mean to. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Nora tried to stife her laughter, licking the juice off her forearms.

"I will wash this off, then you can go in." Pyrrha said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Or, we could wa-mph." Nora's mouth was covered by Jaune before she could say anything embarrassing.

"Who drew this on my face?" Pyrrha yelled from the bathroom. Milo, Akouo, amd Magnhild burst out in laughter and Crocea started yelling about respecting their owners. Ren and his weapons walked into the room at that exact moment.

"What is going on here?" Ren asked. Jaune started to explain the incident when they heard someone singing, badly, down the hall.

"You'd think by now that I would have learned not to play with fire if you don't want to get burned, but" The horrible singing got closer. "I'm a pyromaniac and your veins are full of gas. You're burning higher, higher. I'm stor-"

"Yang! Shut up!" Storm yelled down the hallway. She had enough.

"Nevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed as she ran past the room.

"Yang! Get your teammates and meet here! Pancakes!" Nora bellowed.

"Ok. That was random, even for Yang. Nora almost sounded smart for a few seconds." Ren said. "Maybe a little OOC. Well, everyone here is OOC." He whispered to himself. "We should get ready. We can discuss what to do from there."

"Greeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat idea Ren!" Yang yelled. Nobody knew she was still there. "I will get my team!" She finally entered her room.

"Can I take a shower now?" Jaune said.

...

"Yang, NEVER sing again. For the safety of our ears." Weiss commanded. She giggled in response.

Celica saved her owner from Weiss's rage. "Did you get your books? Did you see team JNPR? How are they?"

"They're fine. We should meet up with them."

...

"Hi guys!'" Nora knew they were coming before she saw them.

Storm reprimanded the blond, "NEVER sing again."

"Nope. Hehe."

"Wow, rude." Ember said, defending his friend.

Celica interrupted them. "What do you guys want to do? We should go to town."

"You guys might look suspicious." Pyrrha said.

"I know a way." Cress said before kneeling down. He began glowing for a few seconds. When he stopped, he was in his scythe form again.

"Cress no!" Ruby screeched. She picked him up snd started stroking his blade. "Why did you have to leave me?" Yang rolled her eyes.

Mors decided to comfort her. "He is still alive, just a scythe now." Crescent Rose began glowing again and transformed into a person again.

"I am so glad you are ok." Ruby hugged her weapon even tighter than before.

"I am fi-" Ruby cut him off by kissing him. Yang's eyes and hair lit up before she was able to calm herself down again.

"Uh, sis? I think you have a problem."

"Ok!" Jaune interrupted the scene. "What should we do once we get to town?"

"Food!" Magnhild bellowed. Nora seemed to agree.

"No! You just ate!" Crocea yelled.

"Maybe we can meet with Sun and Neptune?" Blake suggested. That looked like a good idea.

"Maybe we can PLANET!" Yang squeaked, full of joy. Ember and Celica laughed while everyone else groaned.

"Why?" Storm and Gambol said at the same time.

"Because it's funny."

"No it'is not." Storm sighed. "Maybe we can go to town and see where the adventure takes us." Everyone grabbed their weapons and headed to the bullhead to town.

...

 **A/N: Writing for twenty-one characters is really hard, so next chapter, the only characters will be the cannon ones. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! The song that Yang sings is Wildfire. Check it out, it's a great song. I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming Alive Part 3

 **A/N: Hey early upload! Also no weapons in this one. Sorry.**

...

Teams RWBY and JNPR were walking toward a bullhead when everything began going wrong. Jaune had forgotten his scroll in his team's room, so he had Ruby get it. Yang had also forgotten a backpack and her weapons.

"Sis, only you could forget your own weapons. Really."

"I'll apologize to them. It will be fine."

"Why is this backpack so heavy?" Ruby dropped the backpack and opened it. There was enough water bottles to satisfy a small army. "Why do we need this much water?"

"There are now twenty-one of us. We need this much water." Ren butted in.

"Twenteh-wan." Yang memed.

Weiss replied, "You're stupid. Just stop."

"Nope." Yang giggled. Weiss sighed. Yang slung the bag over her shoulder and continued walking, the other seven trailing behind. When they finally reached the bullhead, they noticed something odd.

"Why is there a rule against weapons on the bullhead?" Nora asked, bouncing in place.

A nearby attendant looked at her and sighed. "Because there have been too many attacks from faunus." Blake grunted as the attendant continued. "We can't have that anymore. We have lost too much money." He only seemed to care about his paycheck. "But, I can make an exception for you." He looked at Yang and winked.

"Hmm," Yang pretended to care. "How about all my friends too?"

"Ok. Anything for you." He pulled a pen and paper out of his pocket and scribbled on it. He then gave it to Yang and whispered, "Call me." The two teams entered the bullhead with their weapons.

...

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked after a long period of silence.

"Skills." Yang said.

"Her chest." Weiss grumbled. Ren nudged her and she became quiet.

"Ok." Ruby continued. "Where is everyone?" Only Ren, Yang, And Weiss were standing with her.

"I think Jaune is by the trash can, thowing up." Ren said. He always seemed to know where everyone was. "Nora is talking to a flight attendant, Pyrrha is looking out a window, and... I don't know where Blake is. She disappeared." After looking around, everyone else realized that she was gone.

"Wait. Let me call her." Yang said. Ren felt like he could hear Storm groaning. "Blake! You there?"

"Yes I am here. What do you want?" Yang could barely hear Blake because of some noise in the background.

"Where are you?"

"None of your buisness."

Weiss interrupted, "You are our teammate. You must tell us where you are!"

"How about no." Blake hung up.

...

Blake knew that riding on top of the bullhorn was a stupid idea, but she wanted to do it anyways. She was hardly hanging onto it's wing and could barely answer Yang's call. She knew that she might regret it, but it was fun. Everybody thought that she had no idea how to have fun, but she was probably the largest risk-taker of the group. She hoped nothing bad happened. It seems like bad things happen when she is gone.

...

"God damn it Weiss! You ruined our chance!" Yang yelled, eyes glowing red. Ren grabbed Ruby and walked several feet away.

"Our chance to what? She wouldn't have told us anyways!"

"You always ruin everything for us!" Yang's hair began burning.

"I don't care Xiao Long! I just don't care!"

"Maybe you should! She is your teammate!" While the chaos unfolded, Ren walked to the nearest emergency fire extinguisher.

"Well I disown her!"

"You can't do that! I don't care who you are, she is your tea-" Yang was cut off by Ren dousing her with the fire extinguisher. "Thanks man, that conversation was getting a little bit..."

"No. Stop."

"...heated!" Yang burst out laughing.

"YANG XIAO LONG! I disown you!" That was the last thing Yang heard before she was knocked out.

"Weiss," Ruby squeaked. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, really. That was uncalled for."

"I think it was necessary. She was being annoying, so she deserves it."

"Anyways, we need to find the rest of our teams." Ruby announced. "And move Yang to a safe place. You can do that Weiss. It's a punishment!"

...

"...and that's how I defeated the Waffle King with the power of pancakes!" Nora beamed. The flight attendants, who were not busy, gathered around her and listened to her stories. It was more entertaining than their normal job. Although, an argument was unfolding several yards away. Something was on fire, but they could deal with that later. This girl was too interesting. "Do you guys want to hear about the time I slayed dozens of beowolves and sold their hides for lien?" All the people nodded. "So! It was the middle of the night, and me and my partner were surroun-"

"Nora!" Jaune called his teammate.

"Oh! I can share more stories later. See ya!" Nora skippd over to Jaune. "What's up?"

"Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. Let's look for them!" Nora and Jaune turned around to see Weiss dragging Yang to some nearby seats. Yang looked unconscious.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Weiss muttered. "Just a small fight." Nora poked Yang's unmoving body and recoiled.

"Wow! She's hot!"

"Nora." Ren shouted from behind Weiss. "That sounded weird. Please keep your wording in mind."

"Sorry."

"Let's go find Pyrrha."

...

Pyrrha was standing near a window, thinking of a way to trap Jaune when she was interrupted by Ren.

"Hey, we have been looking for you."

"Sorry. I wanted to look out the window."

"That's ok. We should stay together. We already had an accident."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Nothing too serious. You don't need to worry."

"Is Jaune ok? He has airsickness."

"I think so. Come with me." Ren and Pyrrha walked back over to where the rest of the two teams were.

...

Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Nora were sitting on the rows of chairs where they had set Yang.

"Does anyone have any idea where Blake is?" Ruby asked no one is particular. "She entered the bullhorn with us, but she disappeared."

"*snort* Chill out. I don't want to *hack* fight." Yang mumbled.

"Yang sleep talks. This is normal." Ruby comforted Jaune and Nora.

"Nora also sleep talks." Jaune said.

"I do?"

"Weiss, are you sorry for hurting Yang?" Ruby said.

Weiss sighed, "Yeah... It's kind of boring now without that brute."

"AM I BORING?" Nora screeched.

"Nora." Ren said, walking up to the group with Pyrrha. "You are not boring, Weiss is."

"Hey!"

"Now that everyone is here,"

"Except for Blake." Ruby interrupted.

"Can we not walk off? That caused us trouble."

"That would be a good idea." Jaune whispered. The rest of the flight was uneventful, aside from Jaune almost vomiting on everyone.

...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! The weapons will be in the next one. I promise. I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming Alive Part 4

When the group exited the bullhead, Jaune immediately ran to a trashcan.

"Really Jaune. We can get you some medicine." Weiss said stiffly. She then realized that it was a good idea that she asked Pyrrha to carry Yang, as the brawler was still passed out, instead of Jaune. They continued until they heard a quiet voice behind them.

"What happened while I was gone?" The voice belonged to Blake.

"Long story." Ren said, glaring at Weiss. She glared back. "We'll tell you as we walk. Where were you?"

"..."

"Nevermind." They continued walking in silence until Yang woke up.

"Wut." She had no idea where she was or what was happening.

"Yay! You're awake!" Ruby yelled, running to hug her sister, who was still in Pyrrha's arms. Pyrrha collasped under the weight of the sisters.

"Oooh! I had a weird dream while I was passed out."

"Is that even possible?" Ren questioned. Despite his questioning, Ruby and Nora plopped down in front of Yang, on top of Pyrrha, as she retold her story.

...

"...and then Ruby became the queen of Cookie Land an-"

"Ok. We should keep going now." Weiss decided to interrupt. Ruby and Nora stared at her in annoyance. Yang was still confused.

"Ugh, fine." Ruby complained. They got up and continued walking.

...

After ten minutes, the two teams found a dark alleyway.

"We can get our weapons back here." Jaune said, quiet enough for surrounding people to not be able to hear.

"Wait." Yang said. "Let me go in first. Wait here." After a few seconds, three guys dressed in white suits and wearing sunglasses ran out of the alley. "Ok! You guys can come in now!"

"Who are those people?" Blake asked.

"Oh, no one. You don't need to worry about them." The two team revived their weapons and left the alley.

...

"I'm boooooooooored." Storm whined. The group had been walking for nearly an hour trying to find anything interesting.

"Shut the **** up." Ember sneered.

"Stop ******* swearing!" Gambol snapped.

"Well you just ******* did!" Ember snapped back.

"Again!"

"Please stop." Myrtenaster whispered, to no avail.

"You're a piece of **** Gambol!" Ember clenched his fists and prepared to fight.

"OH MY GOD!" Gambol copied Ember to prepare himself for battle, but the two of them were seperated by Celica, Shroud, and Cress.

"Please brother. Stop." Celica said. She and Cress let go of him and he charged at Gambol, only to be stopped by Yang. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.

"That's enough." Her eyes began burning bright red as she restrained Ember. He eventually stopped resisting and went limp.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Weiss yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR WEAPON?"

"Nothing. He's fiiiiiiiine." Yang said, confidently. Ember let out a small whimper.

"How did you do that?" Jaune said full of awe.

"I had to take care of Ruby when we were younger."

Nora asked, "Was she a bad child?"

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, she was." Yang sighed. "Our dad tells her that she was well behaved, but she behaved horribly."

"Makes sense because of her caretaker." Weiss grunted.

"Stop being so salty." Gambol snapped. Ember glared at him.

"She had so much childhood trauma that it reflected off of her personallity." Yang continued.

"What happened to her?" Myrtenaster asked. Yang instantly cowered.

"I don't like to talk about it." She whispered.

"It's ok. You don't need to."

"Hey look!" Ruby said, happy to change the conversation. "It's Sun and Neptune! Hi guys!" She waved at them.

"Oh hey!" Sun yelled back. He and Neptune walked to where the larger group was standing. "Who are these people?"

"Care to explain, Ren?" Ruby questioned the silent lotus. Ren thought before he gave an answer.

"These are our weapons. They were brought to life yesterday so we came here to show them around." Ren explained. He left a few details out. All the weapons, except for Ember and Flower, said 'hi' and waved. Flower just waved. Ember was still on Yang's shoulder.

"What's up with that one?" Neptune asked, pointing to Ember.

"Nothing." Yang replied.

"Help...me..." Ember wheezed.

"Hey! Want to come with us to Mrs. Liesel's? We're headed there right now." Sun asked. Everyone agreed with his idea.

"Are you sure we don't need to planet?" Yang joked. Everyone except for her weapons groaned.

...

 **A/N: Wow, I went on a vacation for a week, and I wrote five new chapters and a whole new story (also five chapters). The next few chapers are a little shorter, so I will upload them twice a week. Also, Mrs. Liesel's is based off of my favorite barbeque place. It closed down a few years ago :(. Thank you guys for reading! I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming Alive Part 5

After having a 'normal' lunch, they walked to the docks. Sun and Neptune had left them.

"Ew. They still smells like fish." Ruby held her nose. Cress picked her up amd craddled her in his arms. Blake and her weapons hung over the edge, looking at the fish swimming past, when Ember decided to push Gambol into the water.

"You BRAT!" Gambol screeched, trying to stay afloat.

"That's what you get!" Ember cackled. He fell backwards in laughter.

"Kids these days!" Crocea grabbed Mors and Jaune, and stormed away.

"I'm gonna follow him." Pyrrha announced. "Just to make sure he stays safe." She grabbed her weapons and dashed toward the knight. An awkward silence surrounded those remaining.

"The tension is so thick that you could cut it with a knife." Ren finally spoke up.

"What does that mea-" Ruby was interrupted by a loud growl from deep underwater. The growl was soon followed by a large beast swimming toward the docks.

"That's a sea monster! Run!" Storm panicked. She and Flower hid behind Magnhild.

"To be exact," Shroud informed them. "That is a eastern whale grimm."

"What's the difference? The're both monsters!"

"The eastern whale grimm are very territorial compared to the western variety. They are also the most aggressive and largest sea-dwelling grimm."

"That's not good." The grimm grew closer. Ember pulled Gambol out of the water.

"I'm don't hate you enough to be eaten by grimm." Ember conforted him. "That doesn't mean that I like you either."

Gambol sighed, "Love you too." Once the grimm reached the dock, Ember punched it on it's mask, shattering it and sending it backwards. Magnhild then jumped into the air and slammed his fists into the beast's back, instantly killing it. The crew watched as it sunk into the sea, slowly dissolving.

"That was fun!" Ember fist-pumped Magnhild. Everyone else, except for Yang, simply stared at them. Yang flung her arms around her male gauntlet. "Did you except a longer fight? That was really easy." There was more silence.

"Damn." Yang whispered, followed by yet another silence. "Let me call Pyrrha."

...

Crocea dragged Jaune and Mors behind her until she was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha questioned the elder.

"I really don't know." She stopped and dropped the men. "Somewhere away from those meddling kids!" Milo and Akouo cowered behind their master.

"Wait!" Mors whistled. "I think there is an old candy shop around here."

"How do you know that?" Jaune asked as he began to pick himself off the ground.

"Young man," he wrapped his arm around the knight. "I've been around a very long time. Even longer than the kingdoms have existed. Despite that, I wasn't used very much in the past few hundred years due to dust advancements." Milo, Akouo, and Jaune sat down in front of him. "All you new weapons have outclassed me and my sister! When we were given to Jaune, I was estatic. I was so happy to be used again, but Crocea did not share my joy. Even though we were made at the same time and used together, she saw much more death and destruction than I ever will! She has too many war wounds, but not enough wars."

"That contadicts what you just said." Akouo said.

"It's just an expression." Mors replied bluntly. "So please, respect your elders. They have most likely gone through much more than you have at the moment. Now, who wants some candy?" Milo and Akouo jumped to their feet. The six of them walked to the sweet shop.

...

Milo and Akouo were in awe at the candy shop. It was the biggest store in the area and filled to the brim with various sweets. The walls were covered in tubes with sugary powder, and the floor was decorated with barrels of bright candies of all shape and color. There was even a bakery that emmitted a delicious scent as they approached. The boys felt like they were in heaven.

"I think I will get some candy for everyone else." Pyrrha destroyed her weapons serenity. "That would be nice."

"Yeah! That'd be nice." Jaune was mesmorized by the smell of pasties baking.

"Are you trying to get me to buy something for you?" Pyrrha chuckled.

"What? Noooooooooooo..." Jaune looked at his feet.

"I'm buying something for everyone. Get something you want."

"Okay." Crocea crackled. "Meet me here in twenty minutes. Have fun!" Jaune, Pyrrha, Milo, and Akouo dashed off. "Thanks brother." She smiled. "I really needed that. Now, where are the butterscotch?"

...

Pyrrha was looking at the bakery items when her scroll began ringing. She plucked it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pyr!" Yang was on the other end.

"Oh, hi!"

"You just missed something super cool!"

"What did I miss?" Pyrrha giggled slightly at the blond's choice of words.

"Ember and Magnhild destroyed a... hold on." Yang leaned away from her scroll for a second. Pyrrha could hear her yell at someone before returning. "They wrecked an eastern whale grimm in two hits!" Pyrrha could hear yelling behind her again, presumably telling her to never say 'wrecked' again. "Where are you guys?"

"We are at a candy shop! You want anything?"

"Yes. Lemon drops. Thanks." Pyrrha was about to hang up when she was interrupted. "By the way, get something chocolate for Weiss. Her reaction will be AWESOME! Bye." Yang hung up.

"Well then..." Pyrrha had no idea how to react. She bought sweets for the rest of her friends, gathered everybody who was with her, and began walking back to the docks.

...

"Please never say 'wrecked' again. It's stupid." Storm instructed the blond, who was not paying attention.

"Did you talk about me?" Weiss asked, not to be heard by anyone.

"Guys." Yang confronted the group. "Pyrrha has something for us."

"What is it?" Gambol sighed. Ember attempted to glare at him, but Celica stepped in between them.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?" Nora and Magnhild sang together.

"Because I don't want to."

"You're mean." Nora turned her back to the brawler.

"This might take a while," Cress began. "So I have a game we can play."

"What is it?" Myrtenaster asked. "Is it something quiet? That would be enjoyable."

"In fact, it is. We are going to play the quiet game." Everyone groaned. "If you are not quiet, I will push you in the water."

"It's really cold." Gambol warned. "You don't want to be pushed in."

"You know the rules. Sorry Flower, you can't really play. You're already silent." She nodded in response. "Okay! The game ends when Pyrrha, Jaune, and their weapons get back. We are begining in three, two, one." Almost everyone became silent.

"Do I have to?" Ember groaned. Cress and Celica pushed him into the water. "AHH! It's really cold!" He attempted to use his semblance to keep himself warm, but to no avail. Instead, he cuddled up next to Celica and Yang.

"I told you." Gambol said before also being pushed in. "**** you guys." Cress smiled and shrugged.

...

 **A/N: FUN FACT: Approximately half of the jokes I plan for this story don't make the cut. Seriously. I had a whole chapter dedicated to a joke about spaggetti, but I ditched the idea. The random things I do sometimes *sighs*. By the way, next chapter will be a little more serious, a little less plot, and there will be a ship (yay). I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does! See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Becoming Alive Part 6

 **A/N: Here is your twice weekly dose of randomness, strange humor, OOCness, fourth wall breaking, and cringe. Now with ships! Also this chapter is a little more serious.**

Nearly everyone was relieved when the rest of the crew returned.

"Thank god you guys returned! I was going insane." Gambol shrieked.

"Cress, bro." Ember was shaking as he spoke. "That was a ******* bad idea. NEVER do that again. Good idea in theory. Bad idea in practice."

"Well, I think it worked." Celica reprimanded her angry brother.

"What did you do?" Jaune asked.

"We played the silent game." Cress replied.

"That sucks." Milo blurted out. Akouo nodded his head.

"What's that?" Magnhild pointed to some bags Pyrrha was holding.

"Candy. We stopped by a candy shop. By the way, I have something special for you Weiss." She handed Weiss a chocolate bar. "I was told to get this for you." The heiress stared at the chocolate for a few moments before tearing open the wrapping and shoving the whole bar down her throat. Team JNPR and their weapons stared at her, blankly.

"I told you." Yang teased.

"What was that?" Pyrrha said, in awe.

"That, my good friends," Yang dramatized. "is what happens when you give a Schnee chocolate."

"Never again?" Pyrrha asked. Nearly everyone nodded. "Should we go back to Beacon?" Nearly everyone nodded again. They all took their candy and headed toward a bullhead back to their school.

...

Yang popped another lemon drop into her mouth while on the bullhead, making an annoying *pop* sound. That made Weiss looked up from a magazine she was reading.

"Stop that!" She demanded. Yang grabbed another drop and held it in front of the heiress before placing it into her mouth, making an even louder noise. Weiss threw a punch at the brawler, but was stopped. Then, she stood up and challenged the white-haired girl. Weiss stood up and quickly slapped her.

"Weiss." Ren said. "I don't think you will be able to defeat her in a fight."

"It's worth a sho-" Weiss was stopped by Yang landing a blow on her stomach while she was distracted. She crumpled to the ground and looked up. The angry blond gave Weiss the middle finger before curb-stomping her.

"That's what you get, PUNK!" Yang walked away.

"Sis!" Ruby yelled. "Where are you going?" Yang didn't respond. She simply disappeared.

"Well," Pyrrha said. "That was unexpected."

Nora interrupted, "Women." A long silence filled the air.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby shattered the quiet. "And Blake? Yang too."

"Jaune is probably barfing his guts out." Ren sighed. "The other two," He paused. "I can't say."

...

Yang crawled up to the top of the bullhead, hoping to let out some steam, only to find Blake.

"Umm..." Yang was confused.

"Don't ask."

"Okay." Silence. "Can I join you?"

"Go ahead. Why are you here?"

"Weiss tried to pick a fight with me, but I knocked her out. I walked away because I didn't want to hurt anyone else. So now I'm here."

"Interesting. I have a random question." Blake had to yell over the ever increasing sound of the wind. "Why does Ember and Gambol hate each other so much? Really."

"I think that they hate each other because there is a force controlling everything we say and do. Sometimes that thought haunts me."

"Interesting theory. That kind of force?"

"Maybe a writer or something. The things we do are so weird sometimes. Almost not like us. I really don't know. My family tells me that I am crazy because I have weird ticks like this. I don't understand them sometimes." Blake set her hands on top of the blond's.

"It's okay." She gave Yang an awkward smile. "I know I'm crazy. The best people are." Blake wrapped Yang in a tight hug and began pulling at her clothes.

"Oh god."

...

The remaining people, who were conscious, walked off the bullhead. Jaune was able to hold his lunch, unlike other times.

"Congrats Jaune." Ren said, meekly. "You did not throw up this time."

"Thanks. But I feel really si-" He ran to a trash can and threw up.

"Spoke too soon."

"Okay guys!" Ruby announced. "Let's go to my room!"

"Yeah!" Nora chanted.

"Yeah." Pyrrha said, trying to balance Weiss on her back. "I'm tired of carrying people."

...

When they entered team RWBY's dorm room, they saw Blake and Yang sitting in the center of the room, the latter using her hands to cover her face.

"Where were you guys? We were so worried!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You don't need to worry about us." Blake sighed. Yang looked at Ruby before burying her face deeper within her hands.

"Yang? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Talk to me later about this. Just you and me." Pyrrha placed Weiss, still uncoscious, onto her bed and joined the rest of the crew in the room.

"Maybe we should get our weapons out?" Nora suggested. Everyone revived their weapons and sat on the floor. After a few minutes, Weiss woke up and joined the group.

"Maybe we should get the beds." Yang suggested.

"Great idea!" Ruby grabbed the brawler and dashed out the room, abandoning their friends and weapons.

...

Ruby made sure that no one was around bedore she questioned her sister.

"What did you not want to tell me earlier?"

"Well, when I walked away from you guys," Yang stared at the ground. "I found Blake."

"Where was she? Did she say why she disappears a lot?"

"She was atop the bullhead, but she didn't explain why she disappears often. She saw me, so we talked for a couple minutes."

"Did you talk about your stupid 'theories'?"

"Yes." Yang's face developed a scowl. "She believes me. Also, what she did afterwards," She sighed. "was rather odd."

"What did she do?" Ruby began shaking.

"She did..." Yang hesitated. "things that you should never do."

"What kind of things?" Judging by the look on the elder's face, Ruby decided to not investigate further. "Nevermind."

"Honestly, it was a little fun."

"YANG!"

"Sorry!" She whimpered. After that, both were silent.

...

 **A/N: That was the beginning of the ships. More will dock in the upcoming chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading! Blake quotes the song Mad Hatter. You should check it out. I have a weird obsession with song like that. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does (I miss you Monty!). Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Becoming Alive Part 7

 **A/N: More weirdness and friendship-making! Woo! Also, sorry for shortness.**

The remaning nineteen people, and faunus, stared at the door.

"What just happened?" Ember growled.

"I really don't know." Shroud sighed. "I think they might be getting the beds for us though."

"Hope so." Silence struck.

"Seriously, what's up with all the silence?" Storm asked, tilting her head.

Ren whispered to himself, "Stupid lazy writers always finding ways to write less for comedic purposes. They mess up my work."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

...

"Wait!" The crimson warrior shouted. "What will we say? We can't tell them about our weapons! Can we?"

"We can't," Yang stopped and thought. "I have an idea! Don't say anything. Okay?" Ruby became quiet. They approached the headmaster's office and knocked.

"Hello?" A familiar voice rang.

"We need to ask you something. It's important."

"*sigh* Okay, come in." The door opened and the sisters walked in. They saw Ozpin sitting in his oddly shaped chair.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Yang called.

"Please," He replied. "just call me Ozpin for now. Save the formalities for later."

"Well, two of our beds just broke and we came to get new ones."

"How did they break?"

"They just snapped. We must have gotten the weak ones."

"Okay then. They will be at your dorm in fifteen minutes. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Yang and Ruby walked out his office and started down the hall. "I told you it would work."

"Why was he acting so weird?"

"Eh, don't care." Yang shrugged her shoulders.

...

Ozpin reclined in his chair after he ordered new beds.

"I really need to limit the magic in this school. Weird things happen when anyone messes with it."

...

Mors sat in the center of the room, telling stories of his past adventures to all who listened. All except for Celica and Myrtenaster listened. As the blond was lying on Ruby's bed, messing with her owner's scroll, she noticed Myrtenaster sitting alone on the opposite side of the room. She walked over to her and sat down.

"Howdy!" She found herself looking into the rapier's blue eyes. "Why are you sitting here?"

"I want to be alone right now."

"But why?" Myrtenaster looked around.

"Come with me." She grabbed the blond's hand and dashed out the room.

"Where are we going?" Myrtenaster pushed Celica into JNPR's room and locked the door. "Why are we here?"

"I told you I need some space." A smile crept onto the servant's face. "Please keep yourself busy. I'm gonna rest here. Don't tell Weiss." She plopped onto a bed before noticing a small, wet puddle. "Is that orange juice?"

"Nora spilled orange juice this morning. That's probably it." Celica sat near the door. "I know you want some space, but sit next to me. You might like it." She licked her lips.

"Oh my god. Are you flirting with me?" Myrtenaster giggled.

"Hehe. Yeah. Yang does that a lot. Especially around guys and Ruby."

"Ruby?" The rapier sat next to Celica.

"Yep."

"Ew."

"Well, I'm gonna listen to some music now. Sorry if I start singing." They sat in silence for a couple minutes. "Cheated and lied, broken so bad." Celica began singing, much better than her owner. "You made a vow, never get mad."

Myrtenaster began singing along, "You play the game, though it's unfair." Celica stopped and stared at the shorter girl. "The're all the same, who can compare?"

"What?" The gauntlet asked.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was beautiful. How do you know that song?"

"Weiss's sister always listens to music like this when dad is not around."

"Huh, I'd never thunk it." She laid her head on her friend's lap. "Mind if I lay here?"

"Um..." Myrtenaster stuttered. "Just don't tell Weiss."

"Why do you serve her like that? Also, why are you so quiet?"

"I serve her becau-" She was cut off by Yang storming into the room.

"Hi guys..." She stared, awkwardly.

"I can explain!" Celica panicked.

...

 **A/N: I literally just wrote the last paragraph, sorry if it sucks. The song mentioned is First (OMG I love that song). I don't own RWBY. The great Monty Oum does. See ya laterz! (What am I doing with my life?)**


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming Alive Part 8

 **A/N: This used to be three chapters. I removed a lot of ideas, leading to them becoming one chapter. That explains the random transitions.**

"Yeah, I need an explaination." Yang folded her arms across her chest.

"Myrtenaster was sitting alone in our room, so I decided to talk to her." Celica sat up. "She took me here and told me that she needed some space. I began listening to music, and singing along. When she began singing along, I asked her why she knew the song, and she told me that Weiss's sister listens to that kind of music." Myrtenaster began blushing. "So I laid down on her and we began to talk about weapon things before you walked in here." She whispered, "Don't hurt me. Or tell Weiss."

"I won't do either of those things." Yang walked into the room and sat next to them. "But you two need to turn into weapon form. Our beds will be here in a few minutes. I know what I'll tell everyone else about your absence. You don't need to worry."

"O-okay." Myrtenaster whispered, her hands were covering her face before they transformed. Yang and Ruby picked up the weapons and walked to their dorm.

...

"... and then a guy with a mustache shot all the beowolves, saving my owner! He retired after that incident. That's why Jaune owns me and my sister." Mors completed his story.

"Another one!" Milo shouted.

"Please?" Storm begged.

"Okay." He looked at Crocea. She was asleep on Weiss's bed. "One more for today. Over one hundred years ago, there was a criminal gang who ruled the streets. They were cal-" He was interrupted by Yang and Ruby, bursting into the room.

"Everyoneneedstohavetheirweapo-mmph!" Yang put her hand over Ruby's mouth, silencing her.

"No one can understand you."

"I can." Ren whispered.

"What she is trying to say is that we need our weapons to become weapon form for a few minutes. The beds are arriving and we can't have anyone know about this." She looked towards Crocea sleeping. "Someone needs to wake her up."

"Let me do this." Mors said. "She is cranky when she wakes up sometimes." He walked over to her and began nudging her. She woke up and looked into his eyes, full of rage.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" She yelled.

"We need to become weapons." She sighed and became her weapon form, Jaune's sword. All the weapons became their weapon form and were collected by their owners.

...

A knock broke the silence that infiltrated team RWBY's dorm. Blake opened the door.

"Hello?" Before her, stood five men, four of which carried beds. The fifth man was a bull faunus. He walked up to her.

"This is for team RWBY." He sneered.

"This is team RWBY's room." Her face grew a scowl.

"Okay then." He walked into the room, the four men following. They placed the beds onto the floor. "Don't break any more beds." He walked up to Blake and whispered into her ear. "Traitor." The five men left the room. Team JNPR stared at Blake.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing. You don't need to worry."

...

They had managed to get the two beds to their original positions before team JNPR left. Yang jumped up to her new bunk while Blake laid onto hers, face buried in her pillows.

"Blaaaaaake~" Yang cooed. "What's wrong?"

"That faunus that walked into our room. I know him."

"Who is he?"

"He belongs to the White Fang. He was my partner before I left. I don't know why he was here though."

"Hey, we should talk about this with Weiss and Ruby, but later. I'm kinda hungry, wanna get some food?" Blake looked over at the clock, realizing that it was almost seven o'clock.

"Sure, let's get the rest of our team."

"Way ahead of ya." The brawler stood up and yelled, "RUBY! WAKE UP!" Somehow, the young leader had fallen asleep after rearranging the beds. She didn't respond, so Yang jumped onto her bed, much to Weiss's surprise, and covered the leader's nose and mouth. After a few moments, she jolted awake and swatted away the blond's hand.

"Yang!" She sighed, sleepily. "You promised to never to that again!"

"Well, I did anyways. Time to wake up. We are getting dinner."

"Okay!" They jumped off the bed. "Okay team! We are getting dinner!"

"Sorry Weiss." Blake whispered. "Sorry about this." She pointed toward the sisters posing in the center of the room.

"Let me handle this." Weiss sighed.

...

"Nora." Ren said. The person in question was on her bed, clenching her stomach. "Are you hungry?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Once Pyrrha finishes the laundry we can get some food." Pyrrha was trying to wash out the orange juice that spilled on her bed earlier that day.

"You guys can get some without me." She called from the bathroom. "It's okay."

"We'll wait. Take your time." Jaune said. Ruby burst into the room.

"GUYS! WE ARE GETTING DINNER!"

"Please not at the cafeteria." Jaune warned. "Today is tuna casserole. Everyone got sick last time."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember that." She looked at the floor. "Hey, can I come in? Weiss kicked me out of the room." Yang popped her head into the room.

"Forgetting someone?"

"She kicked Yang out too."

"I know what we can do." Everyone looked at the brawler. "We can call Beacon's Underground Pizza Delivery Service!"

"That's a thing?" Jaune asked.

"Yep. It's pretty good too."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Nora stood up. "CALL IT!"

...

"Hey Blake," Weiss said. "what are we going to do for food?"

"We can go to the cafeteria. They have tuna casserole."

"I'm not doing that again. You can go." Blake left the room. Weiss stared at the bed above her for several minutes before her stomach rumbled. "Maybe I shouldn't have kicked out Ruby and Yang. They probably got something to eat."

...

 **A/N: Like I said earlier, this used to be three chapters of complete nonsense. I felt like the joke ran too long, so I shortened it. A lot. The plot has changed so many times before the final draft that I could write a sequel on those ideas alone. An idea that I scratched was that all the weapons had tattoos of the acual weapons on them. That led to really awkward situations, so I did not use that idea. The ships changed many times as well. By the way, I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Becoming Alive Part 9

 **A/N: Extreme weirdness brought to you by the Monochrome duo! And other people too.**

Yang picked up her scroll and called Beacon's Underground Pizza Delivery Service. It rang for several seconds before being answered by a young man.

"BUPDS. At your service."

"'Ey there!" She yelled into her scroll.

"You need somethin'? Don't kill me please." Everyone was able to hear the man's fear of the brawler.

"Yeah. This will take a moment. Long order."

...

Blake walked to the school's cafeteria, only to find it nearly empty. There were a few people stumbling around, likely drunk, but not much else going on. She brought out her weapons and walked toward the bar. They found a large bowl filled with tuna casserole, and filled three smaller bowls with the food, one for each of them. They sat far away from the stumbling people and began to eat.

...

Weiss laid in her bed, trying to forget the hunger that surrounded her mind. She wondered to herself for a moment if she should talk to her weapon, before ditching the idea and deciding to rummage through her teammates things. She began to search through the leader's belongings, but nothing interest was found. She then searched the blond's, finding stacks of magazines hidden underneath haphazardly placed clothing.

"Why are there so many magazines in here?" She picked up one of them and began flipping through it. After looking at the contents of five pages, she closed it, trying to remove the scarring images from her mind. "WHY DOES THAT EXIST?" She then packed the stuff, just as it was earlier, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Avoiding anything with a reflection in an attempt to remove the horrid images, she began preparing herself a relaxing bath to forget her sorrows.

...

When Blake, Gambol, and Shroud were about half-way done with their meals, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Blaaaaaaaake~" Sun yelled at her, barely able to stand. "Come here!"

"Why should I?" She sneered.

"Please just come here!"

"Okay. Guys, stay here." She sighed, left her meal, and walked toward the intoxicated faunus. He wrapped his arms around her and collasped.

"Did I ever tell you *hic* that I love youuuuuuuuu?" He swooned.

"Um..." She didn't know how to react, so she dropped him on the nearest table, where he passed out. The other people gathered around him, holding pens and other various writting implements for sabotage. Blake decided to pick up the rest of her meal and her weapons, and leave before the group became too rowdy.

...

Before jumping into the bathtub, Weiss got an idea. She brought her weapon, who was blushing.

"Myrtenaster? Why are you blushing?" She asked.

"Oh... nothing. You don't need to worry."

"Okay," Weiss began blushing as well, regretting the words she was about to say. "would you like to take a bath with me?" They both blushed harder. "Not in a weird kinda way, more like bonding. Yeah, bonding."

"Uhm... o-okay." Her weapon was having trouble forming words. "W-why do you want to do this?" She looked at the ground.

"I'm trying to forget something, so I was gonna take a bath, but I then realized that you might also need one as well, and no one else is here, so why not? You've seen me without clothes many times, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but this is diferent." Weiss couldn't respond. "Whatever you say Miss. Schnee."

"Don't call me that."

"Right, sorry." They both stripped their clothes and climbed into the bathtub.

...

Blake and her weapons were walking down the hallway, when she suddenly fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Shroud asked.

"You dummy!" Gambol snapped. "She just collasped. Do you think she is okay?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask. Better safe than sorry." He looked toward his owner. She was struggling to stand up.

"What should we do?"

"Carry her to the room?"

"That might be our only choice." Gambol tried to lift his owner off the ground, but to no avail. "What now?"

"We have to carry her together. Neither of us are strong enough."

"Hmm." Gambol sat next the writhing faunus and thought. "I have an idea! We can carry her together!"

"You never listen to me." Shroud was ignored once again.

"Onwards!" They picked up their limp owner and marched to their dorm.

...

"There we go!" Yang triumphantly set down her scroll. "Food should be here in ten minutes."

"Should we have asked our weapons what they wanted?" Jaune suggested.

"They have the same likes, dislikes and interests as us." Ren said, trying to stop Nora from glomping their visitors. "Just different personalities."

"Yeah! Blake is nice, but Gambol is a *****!" Ruby announced. Everyone's attention snapped to her.

"Don't you remember the rule about swearing?" Yang grumbled under her breath.

"But you do it!" She whined back.

"Hey!" Pyrrha broke up the fight. "Please stop. We don't want any fights here."

"Woo! Go Pyrrha!" Nora cheered behind her.

"*sigh* Fine." Yang flicked her sister in the head before jumping onto the nearest bed and laying down. "Now to wait."

...

"Hey Myrtenaster." Weiss said after a few mintes of silence. In response, the rapier turned toward her owner and smiled. "Why do you treat me differently than the other weapons treat their owners? You seem to worship me at some points."

"Well, I'm kinda your servant. You control me."

"Why don't the other weapons do that?"

"When we became real, we gained a will. Most of us rebelled to have more freedom, but I stayed loyal. That doesn't mean they don't like their owners, it's just they have an oppertunity most weapons don't have. We will only be here a short amount of time before we have to become weapons again, so most of us want to see things while we can."

"Why don't you rebel too?" Weiss didn't get a response. "Just tell me. It's okay." They were interrupted by Blake charging into the bathroom, towards the toliet. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Sorry. I didn't listen to you and got tuna cassole."

"You sick now?"

"Yeah." She clenched her midsection.

"Can you wait one moment? I need to finish this."

"Maybe. Why is Myrtenaster here?"

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry..." She chanted quietly.

"..." Weiss thought for a moment before responding. "Bonding."

...

 **A/N: Why do I come up with these ideas? Anyways, here is a little story. I was editing this at a friend's house, and while I was there, his little brother looked at what I was doing (The little brother is eight). It was very quiet in the room until he asked me, "What's a Mer-ten-ass-ter?". I was laughing so hard that I accidentaly woke up my friend's mom (she was sleeping) and she yelled at me. Totally worth it. So, I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. If I did, everyone would be insane. Gtg, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 (and an omake)

Becoming Alive Part 10

 **A/N: Welcome to Potato Productions Cafe! Today's special is Becoming Alive Part 10 with a side of perverted, irascible Ember-kun. Enjoy.**

After Weiss and Myrtenaster left the bathroom, Blake dashed in and closed the door. Horrible wretching was able to be heard from inside the restroom.

"That's what she gets for not listening." Weiss folded her arms across her chest.

"That's rude!" Gambol snapped.

"Sorry!" She faked empathy. "By the way, why aren't you two sick? I presume you also ate."

"I guess weapons don't get sick." Shroud adjusted his hat. "I don't know much about sickness."

"Mis- I mean Weiss?" Myrtenaster caught her mistake. "We haven't eaten dinner yet." The heiress occupied herself so much that she forgot her hunger.

"Maybe we should get some food Myrtenaster."

"Great idea."

"Team JNPR's?"

"Sure."

...

Ruby, Yang, team JNPR, and their weapons sat in a circle at the center of the room, awaiting their delivery.

"SO BORED!" Storm yelled to no one in particular.

"Have patience." Ren comforted his louder weapon. Flower looked at her sister with yearning eyes.

"Flower is also bored."

"How do you know?" Jaune asked. "Do you have the ability of telepathy?"

"I don't know what that is nor do I think we have it. I just know what she wants to say. I don't know how." She stopped for a moment and looked toward Flower. "That's what it means? Okay thanks!" She turned back to the group. "She told me what te-le-pa-thy meant." Storm struggled with pronouncing the foreign word.

"Now, is the ******* pizza here yet? I'M HUNGRY!" Ember's eyes glowed a brighter shade of red, somehow.

"Brother! Calm down!" Celica grabbed the angry weapon's arms.

"Ember?" Yang questioned. "Are you feeling..."

"DON'T." Nearly everyone in the room demanded

"...Yangry?" Yang and Celica laughed at the overused pun. Ember relaxed a little bit while everyone else groaned.

"Please stop!" Storm grunted.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Cress stopped the impending riot. "We can play the quie-"

"NOT AGAIN!" Ember shrieked. He stood up and left the room, only to run into Weiss.

"Dolt!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Princess!" He taunted.

"Is that Weiss?" Cress inquired.

"Yep! Myrtenaster is here too."

"LET THEM IN!" Celica yelled.

"Calm down! They're here. Geez." Ember grumbled.

"Hey!" Nora said. "Where is Blake?"

"She ate tuna casserole. Even after I told her not to." Weiss sighed.

"That sucks."

...

They all waited in silence until they heard a knock at the door.

"I got this." Yang stood up and opened the door. A burly man, with oddly colored sunglasses, held several thin boxes. He cowered as soon as he saw the brawler.

"B-BUPDS." He managed to say. "Here is your delivery. That will be..." Yang glared at him. "...nevermind." She closed the door after recieving the pizza and turned toward her friends.

"You don't need to worry about him. I know him."

"He looked like he was afraid of you." Pyrrha said.

"You don't need to worry." The blond repeated.

"If you say so."

"LET'S EAT!" Ember yelled as loud as possible to catch his owner's attention. The boxes were set in the center of the circle of people and weapons. Magnhild grabbed some paper plates and tossed then next to the boxes. Everyone grabbed a plate and began to eat.

...

After everyone finished, the remains of team RWBY went back to their dorm, leaving the few leftovers with JNPR. They opened the door very slowly, to not disturb Blake.

"Blake?" Ruby whispered into the room.

"She's here." Gambol replied. "Just come in." They entered the room to find Blake amd her weapons sitting on her bed.

"Are you doing okay?"

"No." The faunus groaned.

"Is there anything we can get for you?"

"Yes. An apology from Weiss for being salty."

"Hey!" The heiress shouted.

"Apology?"

"Fine. I'm sorry for being salty when you didn't listen to me."

"Good enough." Blake leaned against Yang, wrapping her arms around the blond's waist. Everyone else decided to go to the other side of the room and let them be.

"Blake? Are you feeling okay?" The faunus nodded in return. "Can we have a serious talk?" She nodded again. "You know that I don't love you the same way you love me. What you did on the bullhead was wrong, you should have talked to me first."

"I'm sorry." She let go of the hug, only to be pushed onto the bed and embraced again.

"But that doesn't mean I won't give you a hug." A smile crept onto the brawler's face. Blake fell asleep after a few moments.

...

"What should we do now?" Jaune asked.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Nora grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Magnhild.

"No!" Crocea cackled, but was not heard. Storm and Flower had already jumped to Magnhild's aid and began throwing pillows back at Nora. Milo and Akouo joined Nora's side and began a full-out pillow war. Ren, Crocea, and Mors took cover under the beds, while Jaune and Pyrrha sheltered in the bathroom.

"We should be safe here." Jaune gasped.

"Yeah, we should be." Pyrrha leaned against the knight.

"What are you doing?" He panicked.

"Nothing." Nobody was able to hear Jaune's screams due to the war happening in their dorm room.

...

"YANG XIAO LONG! Stop petting Shroud!" Weiss yelled. "We had this problem yesterday!" Since Blake had fallen asleep, Yang pinned Shroud to the floor and was scratching at his faunus ears.

"Seriously brother." Gambol chided.

"Sometimes you need to relax." His brother answered. "Both of you."

"Hey!" The accused shouted simultaneously. The other five people sat across the room, giggling at the scene.

"Okay. It's time to stop now." Gambol commanded.

"Why? This is fun." Yang spouted back. She continued to rub Shroud's ears. He was nearly asleep.

"THAT'S IT!" He attempted to tackle the offending blond, but was unable to move her much. Instead, he fell on top of his brother, shocking him.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Shroud yelled. The other was unable to form a response. "Brother?" Still no response. "Bro? Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know." He slammed his face into the taller brother's midsection.

"What are you doing?"

"I still don't know."

"Guys," Yang broke the awkward moment. "We should get to bed, it's kinda late."

"Okaygoodnighteverybody." Ruby hurried to the lightswitch and turned off the lights.

...

After the pillow fight subsided, the people involved collasped.

"So... tired..." Nora wheezed. Magnhild was already snoring. Milo, Akouo, Storm, and Flower had cuddled together on Pyrrha's bed, sleeping.

"What should we do?" Pyrrha thought out loud. "I don't want to wake them."

"Just sleep on my bed." Ren suggested.

"Where will you sleep?"

"You don't need to worry about me." The rest of the group got settled in their beds. "Goodnight." He turned out the lights.

...

OMAKE: The Thoughts of Gauntlets.

WARNING: Swearing, touchy subjects, first-person perspectives, and overused memes.

 _Written from Celica's persective._

Wow, Yang really knows her shit. This pizza is GOOD! I looked at my plate, only to realize that I had eaten six slices. My stomach was slightly distended as well. Damn Celica! Back at it again with the overeating (and overused memes)! I need to work on that. Although, Ember is really into this kinda stuff. Maybe Myrtenaster is too. Does she like me? Do I like her? AM I GAY? I mean, I like rainbows. Wait, wrong meaning. Also, Cress is kinda cute. I was interrupted from my train of thought by my brother.

"Hey Celica!" He called.

"Hey."

"Look at this." He picked up a small yellow bell pepper that had accidentally fallen on his food. "This reminds me of you." Wat. Why does THAT remind him of me. That's just strange.

"Why does that remind you of me?" I asked.

"I dunno. It just does."

"I don't understand you sometimes." As I said that, he gave me a goofy smile. God, I hate that fucking smile. I wonder what motivates him to do stupid things like this.

...

 _Written from Ember's perspective._

My sister is so damn sexy. The pepper was just a ploy to get her attention for a couple moments. I love her purple eyes and blond hair. Just like mast- I mean Yang. Yeah. Yang. Anyways, Celica looks so cute in that button-up. I think she overate again, but she is so sexy when she does. 'Ember-kun! Ember-kun! Hold me Ember-kun!' I wish she would say that. I need a sex dungeon. It could be called 'Ember's Sex Dungeon! Beware of dragons!' Yeah! That needs to be a thing. If only she loved me! I don't care that we are siblings! Love me Celica-chan! NOTICE ME SENPAI! NOTICE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

...

 **A/N: This got weird quickly, I know, and I shot down bumblebee! Don't worry, there will be more ships. No Ember X Celica though, that was a joke. If you don't understand the bell pepper joke, a celica is a type of bell pepper. Seriously, look it up. Monty Oum owns RWBY, not me. If I did, this would be cannon. I must go, MY PEOPLE NEED ME!**


	11. Chapter 11

Becoming Alive Part 11

 **A/N: Sorry for mininal action in this chapter. I am really sorry.**

"WAKE UP!" Ren was rudely awakened by his weapon, Storm. She was sitting on him, staring right into his face.

"*yawn* Good morning." He said. "Why did you wake me up?"

"IT'S DAY!" He looked at the clock, realizing that he slept until nearly ten.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Nope."

"They must be tired from yesterday. We did a lot."

"Maybe."

"Why are you awake?"

"I don't know..." Ren opened the curtains, effectively waking everybody.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeen!" Nora whined. "Why did you wake me up? I was having a cool dream!"

"We can discuss it over breakfast."

"PANCAKES?" Nora and Magnhild yelled.

"Yes. I can make pancakes."

...

Nearly everybody in team RWBY's dorm was awake at ten. Ruby and Ember were still sleeping, the latter mumbling in a foreign dialect.

"I guess he sleep-talks, just like Yang." Cress whispered.

"I don't know that language." Yang butted in.

"Guys." Myrtenaster said. "We should get food." Everyone seemed to agree.

"Back to team JNPR's we go!" The brawler woke the two sleeping people and they all headed to their friends' room, once again.

...

"...and then they tied her up in vines so she couldn't hurt anyone!" Nora exclaimed as RWBY entered the room.

"Hi guys." Ruby entered the door.

"OOH! Hi guys!" Nora yelled back.

"Ren-Ren made pancakes." Magnhild said.

"Smells like it." Myrtenaster struggled to look inside the room, due to her short stature.

"Come on in." Jaune noticed the rapier's struggle. The ten guests sat in a semi-circle on the floor, leaving enough space for their hosts. Ren placed platters of pancakes and plates in the center of the circle, just like the day before, and they all began to eat.

"Hey Nora!" Milo shouted. "Tell them the weird dream that you had!"

"I had the weirdest dream last night!"

"Have we heard this before?" Weiss sneered.

"NOPE! So it began as a 'normal' day, until Weiss was worried about Yang's odd behaviors..."

"Of course that's how it starts." Weiss added. "She's very odd."

"Hey! I'm not odd!" Yang spurted.

Ren muttered to himself, "This is going to be a long story."

...

By the time that Nora had finished the story, everyone had finished eating. They began to wonder what adventures were about to unfold.

"What should we do today?" Myrtenaster asked, diligently as always.

"Nothing." Celica fell backwards onto the ground. "I'm too tired."

"Maybe you should atop complaining!" Gambol chided.

"Not this again." Ember grumbled.

"Oh my god!" The blade shrieked. "You are so annoying!"

"Heh, you sound just like Storm."

"That's rude." Storm yelled from across the room.

"That is really rude."

"Okay. Stop." Celica tugged on her brother's shoulders. "Why do you guys fight so much? You just met two days ago!"

"He's so annoying!" They both yelled, pointing at the other.

"Just ignore each other. Please." They each walked to the opposite side of the room, as far away as possible from the other.

"Wow." Weiss broke a short silence after the fight. "Yang, Ember is just like you."

"Don't go there." Her eyes turned deep red.

"YOU WANNA GO?" Weiss was itching for a fight after Yang was messing with her on the bullhead. It took nearly everyone in the room to restrain the two angry teammates.

...

Ruby and Blake took Yang and Weiss to opposite sides of the room, while the rest of the group, minus Gambol and Ember, continued talking.

"Myrtenaster?" Shroud asked. "Why were you alone with Celica? I really don't mean to snoop, but I want to know."

"Hey!" Shroud and Mrtenaster looked at the direction of the voice. It belonged to Cress. "Can I join? The other conversation became an argument." Nora and Celica were arguing about the best comic book hero. That conversation would definately take a while, due to the contestants' stubbornness.

"Yeah." Myrtenaster murmured. Cress sat with them.

"Could you answer my question?" The blade reminded her.

"O-okay, sorry. We were just having a conversation about our owners. It was nice."

"Is that all?" Cress curiously asked.

"Y-yes! Yesyesyesyes. That was all." Myrtenaster began to panic and blush.

"Are you sure? You don't seem so sure of your answer." Shroud probed. "Did you guys do anything ELSE?"

"Nothing else." The poor rapier began shivering, very visibly. Shroud and Cress looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" The sycthe repeated his friend's question. She cracked under the pressure.

"You guys promise not to tell anyone r-right?" They both agreed. "The way she approached me when I was alone was really comforting, like she wanted to be near me. When she sat next to me, I could feel her warmth. It was like friendliness radiating off of her. After talking a short bit, she laid her head on my lap. When she did that, I felt something I never had before. I don't know how do explain it though." She began blushing harder.

"Love?" The male weapons said simultaneously.

"I-I really d-don't know." She was struggling to speak. "She so nice, I want to be with her more. She really makes me happy."

"Tell her." Shroud demanded, kindly.

"W-what?"

"Tell. Her. How. You. Feel."

"I don't have the courage to tell her." She looked at the floor, then at Celica. The gauntlet was waving her arms, angrily, and arguing with Nora. Even when she was mad, she still looked adorable. Myrtenaster blushed even harder.

"You just need to tell her." Cress laid his hand over the rapier. "Don't doubt yourself." He then kissed her on the cheek.

"W-wha?" Almost impossibly, she blushed harder yet again. At this point, her entire face was deep red.

"Sorry. If you didn't know, it's a symbol of friendship and comfort."

"It's okay. You're only trying to be nice. I'll have to talk to her! Yeah!"

"Yeah!" The guys chorused.

"M-maybe later, when she's not mad."

"You're just delaying the inevitable." Cress crossed his arms.

"I know."

...

 **A/N: I wrote this at three in the morning. Just for your information. Anyways, no witty comments today, I'm also delaying the inevitable. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Becoming Alive Part 12

 **A/N: Short chapter, but important plot. Enjoy. Also, this was two chapters at one point. That explains the random transition.**

About an hour after the incident with Gambol, Celica walked over to her still infuriated brother.

"Hi there." She sat next to him.

"What do you want?" His face was buried in his hands.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" The male gauntlet blushed.

"I-I don't want to walk about it."

"What's wrong?" She wanted an answer and wouldn't leave until she got one.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to attack his sister, but she stopped him.

"You can't escape this conversation, bro. You know that we have the same strength, despite our differences, but I can control my anger better."

"Do you REALLY want to know?" Ember began shaking, nervously.

"Yes. Tell me!" He looked around the room before speaking.

"Please, come closer to me. I really don't want anyone else to know." Celica leaned closer, within whispering range. "I think that I have a crush on Gambol."

"Wut." She was unable to form normal words for a couple seconds. "Why do you like HIM? He seriously bothers me."

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M AS CONFUSED AS YOU ARE!" He shouted, quietly.

"Honestly," She hesitated. "I saw this coming."

"Why?"

"Opposites attract." The female gauntlet shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that why you like Myrtenaster?" He teased.

"How did you know?"

"Wait, you like her?"

"Woops."

...

"Hey sis," Ruby poked Yang in the face to get her attention. "I think your weapons are fighting." They both looked over to see Celica holding Ember to the ground, yelling about something, inaudibly. "Maybe you should do something."

"I might."

...

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Celica yelled at her brother, who was currently held to the floor.

"How are you doing that? You said we have equal strength!" He shrieked.

"That doesn't mean that we have equal intelligence."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"

"Yes." In reaction to that statement, Ember pried free from his sister grasp and pinned her against the wall behind them. Celica got a brilliant, yet idiotic, idea.

"EMBER! Be gentle!" She shouted, barely loud enough for their owner to hear.

"What the **** are you saying woman?" The other gauntlet asked.

"'Ey!" Yang yelled to them. "You two should get a room!" Nearly everyone looked at the gauntlets.

"EXCUSE ME?" He stormed to his owner. Celica's plan worked.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing? And why am I not invited?"

"Yang!" Ruby poked her sister again. "No!" Ember grew a large, goofy smile.

"I'll tell you all about it."

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Celica realized that her plan backfired, dashed to the trio, and clobbered Ember in the back of the head. He collasped and whimpered in pain.

"Celica whyyyyyyyyyyyy? That huuuuuuuurts!" He began to sob.

"YOU'RE A ******* PUSSY!" She kicked him in the groin, only making him cry louder. "Also, I said I could control my anger better, not completely." She kicked him again before looking at their owner.

"That was awesome." Yang fist-bumped her female gauntlet. "He kinda deserved that."

"Yep." Celica crossed her arms around her chest, proudly.

"Why didn't your eyes light up?" Ruby asked. "Also, what were you fighting about?"

"I really don't know why they don't light up, and I'm not telling you why we were fighting."

"It's becau-oof!" Before Ember could embarrass the other gauntlet, she kicked him another time.

"WE'RE not telling you why."

"GUYS." Ren shouted. "Flower is missing." Sure enough, the weapon was not anywhere in the room.

"Storm. Do you know where she is?" Ruby asked.

"I can't track her!" She panicked.

"This isn't good." Jaune worried.

"Let's check our room!" Ruby announced.

...

Flower was not in team RWBY's room either. The two teams began panicking even more.

"WHERE COULD SHE BE?" Storm yelled, tears streaming down her face. Magnhild wrapped the torn weapon in his arms.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." He comforted her. Everyone stared in awe at the brute.

"I did not expect that." Pyrrha whispered. Most everyone agreed.

"Nora has that side of her." Ren explained. "She never shows it though."

"Anyways!" Akouo interrupted. "We should look for Flower!"

"Storm, do you have any idea where she could be?"

"No..." She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "...but we should hunt around here or in town. She wanders around, but she will only wander where she's been before. It's not her fault though, voices tell her what to do. We should also find her before midnight." Everyone was shocked.

"Do you know anything else?" Shroud asked.

"That's all she told me."

"Okay team!" Ruby announced.

"Teams." Weiss corrected.

"Ugh. Okay TEAMS! Let's g-" Yang placed her hand over the energetic rose's mouth.

"We should split up first." She said.

"I got this." Ren stood in the center of the room. "Team RWBY. You guys head south. Team RWBY weapons. You guys head north. Team JNPR. We head west. Team JNPR weapons. You guys head east. Stay with your groups no matter what. If anything happens, call the other groups. Each group needs at least one scroll. The people/weapons with the scrolls are the leaders."

"Ooh! Great idea!" Nora began hopping in place. Everyone gathered into their respective groups. Shroud, Celica, Akouo, and Storm obtained their masters' scrolls.

Storm shouted, "Let's go!" And they all left the room, walking in their respective directions.

...

 **A/N: Will they find Flower before midnight? Will she be okay? Will Ember stop being a pussy? Find out soon. (Next week because the next chapter will be an arc. Sorry.) I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does. If I did, there would be plenty of insanity. Enough for everyone. Goodbye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13 (a non-cannon)

Becoming Alive Part 13: An Average Day?

 **A/N: This is a non-cannon.**

"Hey guys!" Ruby yelled into her dorm. "Look what I got!" She held a large carboard box in her hands. Despite its size, it looked rather light. "I think dad sent it to me."

"Shouldn't we wait for a few minutes?" Weiss suggested. "We should be doing our homework right now."

"That can wait!" She set the box on the floor. All the people and weapons gathered around her as she opened it. Inside it were four smaller boxes, each matching the color of a teammate. Cress grabbed the red box.

"It's a drone." He handed the box to his owner, who instantly began tearing open the wrapping.

"Why are you so excited?" Myrtenaster wondered aloud.

"LOOK!" She held up a small machine, no bigger than three inches across. It was a red, square-shaped object with a propeller on each corner. It was coupled by a burgundy controller. "We used to fly these all the time!" After a couple moments of messing with buttons, the eccentric rose managed to get the drone to hover along the floor. All the weapons, and Blake, stared in awe.

"How do you do that?" Celica was filled with wonder. "Can I try?"

"ME FIRST!" Ember tackled her to the ground. Yang had to separate her weapons before a fight broke out. Afterwards, she looked into the large box and was greeted by a letter.

"Dad sent us a letter." Ruby stopped the drone so she could listen. "Dear girls," She began reading. "I have sent these drones to you and your teammates. No reason why, just because."

"That's cute." Shroud said. Yang stared at the bottom of the letter.

"GOD DAMN IT QROW!" She yelled. The rest of the team peeked over her shoulder to read the inscription.

"Yang?" Ruby asked. "What's a 'one night stand'?" The brawler's eyes instantaneously flashed red.

...

"What do you think team RWBY is doing right now?" Mors inquired. He and Crocea were watching over the rest of team JNPR's weapons, since their owners had gone to the library to work on homework.

"I don't know," Crocea replied, in her always sctratchy voice. "We should check it out later. I want to understand this 'game' that they are playing." Her attention was directed at a card game that Milo and Magnhild were playing. They each had two cards in front of them and seven in their hands. Each one had a small picture of a creature and symbols written on them.

"Yeah, this game is quite interesting." They watched as Milo placed down another card. That particular one had a skeleton and the word 'Exo' printed on it. "We can meet up with RWBY later. I think the tables just turned."

...

"So that's why you should never say that again." Yang completed her attempt to explain the phrase without ruining her sister's fragile innocence.

"Okay! I won't EVER say it!" Ruby went back to flying her drone.

"Guys." Myrtenaster looked into the large box. "There are three more in here."

"We should fly them outside. There's more space." Celica suggested.

"We should," Ruby said. "but where's your brother?" Ember had disappeared amidst the maddness. After looking around, they noticed that the bathroom door was closed. Celica walked over and put her ear on the door. She heard an... odd sound.

"EMBER!"

"What?" He shouted from behind the door.

"Please stop that! That's weird!" Gambol face-palmed and Yang fell to the floor, unable to contain her laughter. Nearly everybody else looked disgusted, except for Ruby. She was confused.

"Can I finish?"

"NO! Come out here. Now. And wash your hands too." Ember stepped out of the bathroom, clearly embarrassed, and the group headed outside.

...

"How did you beat meeeeeeeeeee?" Magnhild whined. "I had the victory."

"Skillz." Milo flexed his arms while Storm and Flower applauded. "Skillz. With a 'z'."

"Kids these days." Crocea whispered to Mors.

"Kidz. With a 'z'."

"MORS!" Suddenly, they heard people across the hall. "Is that team RWBY?"

"Sounds like it." Mors stood up and peered out the door. Sure enough, team RWBY and their weapons strutted down the hallway.

"Ooh!" Akouo shot up. "Let's join them!"

"I don't think we should." Crocea reprimanded. A silence fell upon the whole room. "They might be doing homework."

"But their weapons are with them!" After that, Crocea slapped Akouo. "Nevermind."

 **PART TWO ON FRIDAY!**


	14. Chapter 14 (a non-cannon)

Becoming Alive Part 14: Droning Around...

 **A/N: This is a continuation of Wednesday's story. Also, I've never been drunk before. There is a little bit of uncensored swearing in this chapter.**

Team RWBY and their weapons entered the courtyard that sat outside the school's main building. Ruby began flying her drone around the area, weaving between the pillars.

"So... Cool~!" As the drone began flying higher up, Shroud began chasing after it.

"Brother!" Gambol called after him. No response. "*sigh* He's kind of a dope."

"No kiddin'" Ember said.

"Do you just agree with me?"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD! I'M BECOMING LIKE YOU!"

"Maybe that's a good thing." As they continued to argue, Yang decided to show Blake and Weiss how to use the micro-machines.

"So you have to pull the levers very gently..." She did exactly that. The yellow drone began to lift up slightly. "...to make sure that you don't crash!" Soon enough, the three drone had joined the other, zooming around the natural obstacles.

...

Yang and Ruby sat on a bench, racing their drones around while Shroud attempted to follow, when Celica popped up, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Heeeeey~" She whispered into the sisters' ears.

"Wazzup?"

"Emby found *hic* a bottooooooal of somethi~ng in teh booshes. We bolth had sum."

"How much did you drink and what was it?" Yang instantly knew that the female gauntlet was drunk.

"I dunno. Haulf teh bottooooal? *hic* Teh stuff waz reelly cleere." She wrapped her arms around the sisters.

"Celica!" Ruby yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Nuffing!" She leaned towards Yang. "I hav sumeting for yuuuuuu!" She kissed her owner, right on the lips. The brawler attempted to pull away, but her weapon held her in place for several seconds. When she finally let go, Yang instantly placed her face into her hands. "I luv yuuuu Nyang!" The gauntlet toddled off, only to collapse after two seconds.

"Maybe we should find Ember." The rose suggested.

"Great idea."

...

Shroud tried to follow the drones, but with little success. He spun around in as they circled around him. After a couple moments, he collasped to the floor, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Cress decided to help him stand and handed him his hat after the confusion.

"Maybe don't chase them." The scythe patted him on the back. "You won't be able to keep track of them."

"But they are so colorful and they move so smoothly! They're just begging me to chase them!"

"Brother!" Shroud was snapped out of his daze by his brother. "There you are! I've been looking for you."

"No you weren't." Cress added. "You were arguing with Ember again."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! Ember disappeared into a bush! I don't know where he is." Gambol angrily pushed Cress behind him. "Also, don't chase those stupid things!" As he said that, a white drone appeared in front of him. He stared at it for a second before batting at it. The machine pulled away slightly, so Gambol decided to give chase. He began prancing as it flew around him, running through a nearby field.

"Faunus instinct?" Cress whispered.

Shroud whispered back, "Yep."

...

"Weiss." Blake said to the heiress, bluntly. "Please stop teasing my weapon. He will be so embarrassed if Ember sees what he is doing."

"He kinda deserves it." She replied. "He's so mean. But why is he so mean? He is nothing like you. You must know why."

"I don't know."

"LIES!" The faunus was about to respond when Ember swaggered into their conversation.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey ladies..." He struggled to stand upright, eventually leaning against the heiress. "'Ow you doin'"

"Don't lean against me!" She pushed the gauntlet to the ground. While on the ground, he looked toward where Gambol was skipping around.

"WOAH!" He screamed. "Gambuuuul! Wut are you doin', ya pansy!" He grasped the other weapon's attention. He stormed to the intoxicated weapon.

"You promise to never tell anyone what you saw. RIGHT?"

"Yee, yee, whatevurr. I'hm telling *hic* everyunnnnnn!"

"You will not!" He punched the blond, square in the face, making his eyes glow blood red, if at all possible.

"FIGHTE MEEEEEE BITCH!" Ember yelled before falling unconscious. Gambol lowered his fists.

"That was easy..."

"What even happened?" Blake scratched her faunus ears.

"I really don't know, but where is Myrtenaster? I haven't seen her since we left the room."

...

"This was the best idea I'd ever had." Myrtenaster sat at the team's mutual laptop. She was listening to music while reading fanfictions about the members of team RWBY. Scrolling through the pages, she carefully analyzed each description. "Let's just hope Weiss won't find out. She would be mad." She looked at many before choosing one that seemed interesting. "FallYin-Yangels? That pun is lame, but it's worth a shot." She clicked on the link, sending her to the story. Her attention was grasped the moment she read the first word.

...

 **A/N: SHAMLESS SELF PROMOTION! (Honestly, that story kinda sucks. I wrote it in a really short period of time [a little less time than to write a chapter of Becoming Alive]. You can read it if you want to. Just be careful, the story involves rough topics.) Back to the story we go!**

...

Blake thought for a moment.

"I don't think I every saw her leave the dorm."

"Well, at least we know where she is." Weiss turned to see Ruby and Yang plod to them, the latter carrying her other gauntlet. "Hey! Are you looking for this?" She pointed at Ember, still unconscious.

"Yep." Yang walked over to the sleeping weapon and slung him over her shoulder. Struggling to carry both her weapons, she said, "I'm gonna take them to the dorm. See ya."

"I think we are coming with you. This is kinda embarrassing." Blake pointed at Gambol, still skipping around.

"Good idea. Let's go." The heiress managed to get the stray weapons to come toward the group before heading back to their dorm.

...

They passed by JNPR on the way back.

"Hello there!" Nora screamed down the hall.

"Hi!" Ruby yelled back. "Where were you guys?"

"Doing our homework in the library."

"I FORGOT! WE NEED TO DO OUR HOMEWORK!"

Weiss reprimanded, "I told you!"

...

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does.**

 **Here is a short Q &A:**

 **Q: Why did you interrupt the cannon story?**

 **A: This non-cannon was planned to be a one-shot, but I switched gears.**

 **Q: Why was this split up into two parts?**

 **A: I didn't have the full story writen on Wednesday and I didn't want to disapoint you guys.**

 **Q: Will you post the next cannon chapter tomorrow like planned?**

 **A: YES!**

 **Q: What's up with the Exo joke?**

 **A: Exo is a font. Exo is a skeleton. Connect the fucking dots.**

 **Q: Why did you reference another story you wrote?**

 **A: I am trash.**

 **See ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15 (and an omake)

Becoming Alive Part 15

 **A/N: I know nothing about the blueprints for Beacon. I took a wild guess. I also suck at making OCs. BACK TO THE REGULARLY SCHEDULED SHOW!**

"Okay!" Storm yelled at her group. They had been searching for Flower for approximately ten minutes. "Okayokayokayokayokayokay! I'm okay! I'M OKAY!"

"Please, calm down." Mors whispered. "We will find her."

"I'M SORRY!" Magnhild picked up the small weapon and placed her on his shoulders.

"Here. Better now?" He asked. She clung onto his chains as he walked. Since most the students at Beacon were out for the day, the only sound piercing the halls was the shackles rattling on the brute's back. The group continued to walk in almost complete silence.

"Where are we going anyways?" Milo broke the sullenness.

"I decided to direct us toward the cafeteria." Crocea cackled. "That is in the east wing, where we are headed."

"Shouldn't we be careful of the people there? There must be someone in the mess hall."

"Naw." Milo brushed off his brother's comment. "Nobody will be there. It's..." He paused as soon as he looked at a nearby clock. "OH MY GOD IT'S ELEVEN THIRTY!"

"That is not good."

...

Team RWBY's weapons strutted down the hallway.

"We are WALKING!" Celica sang.

"Of course we are! IDIOT!" Gambol sneered.

"Shut yo' damn mouth." She turned to face her attacker. He stepped back, trying to hide his fear. The posse found themselves in front of a three-way fork.

"Should we split up?" Cress suggested.

"Ren told us not to!" Myrtenaster tried to prevent the inevitable once again.

"Come on!" Celica grabbed the rapier's wrist. "Follow me!" She led her down the middle path. The four remaining weapons stared at the remaining hallways.

"Welp." Cress pointed at the left path. "I'm heading this way. Who wants to come with me?"

"MEPLEASEIDON'TWANTTOBESTUCKWITHGAMBOLHEISA*****IHATEHIM!" Ember threw himself at Cress' feet.

"Um..." Cress paused. "I think I'm gonna take Shroud with me. You two need some bonding time."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The gauntlet screeched as Cress and Shroud walked down the left path, leaving him with Gambol.

"No matter what you do, DON'T TOUCH ME." Gambol demanded and strutted down the right hallway, Ember following behind, keeping several feet between them.

...

Team JNPR traveled in silence. They really didn't have much to say at this moment, even Nora. They were too focused on their task to make much conversation, until Pyrrha spoke up.

"What should we do if we can't find her?" Her statement caused the rest of her team to pause. Ren shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she turned back into a weapon before they found her.

"Maybe we shouldn't think about that." He continued walking.

"How would we find her?" Jaune asked. "We don't know how long she has been out or what she has been doing. She could be anywhere!"

"On top of that," Pyrrha added. "she looks like a child. She could be captured by some creep and taken somewhere we couldn't find her."

"OH NO!" Nora dramaticly placed her hands on her face.

"Before we panic, we need to remember that she only goes where she has been before." The lotus calmed the trio.

"BUT! Does that mean everywhere she has ever been, or only while she was alive?" Nobody dared to answer the knight's question. They continued to walk, speechless.

...

Cress and Shroud walked through endless amounts of classrooms. Nobody was in any of them.

"Are you sure we went the right way?" Shroud checked every corner of the room, to no avail. "It seems like every door we enter, two more show up."

"I feel the same." Cress walked over to the other weapon. "I honestly feel a little bad for making Ember go with your brother. He really didn't want to."

"Like you said earlier, they need some bonding time." The faunus weapon picked up a random pencil he found. "Also, my brother said that he kinda likes that dope. Lovey-dovey I mean."

"Maybe I did the right thing."

"Maybe you did."

...

Team JNPR's weapons reached the cafeteria, to see that only two people were there, sitting at a table.

"That's a relief." Milo sighed. "There's only a couple people here!" On closer examination, one of the people was Neptune, the other unknown. The stranger wore a light tan t-shirt and brown camo shorts, the top adourned with peachy-orange spots. A red and white bandanna was tied around his neck, and a tight leather belt wrapped from his left shouder to his right hip. On his back sat a collasped staff. The rod looked like it was made of bronze with an orange ball-shaped object on top. At the bottom was a sniper rifle (Ruby approved!). His brown hair covered his eyes. The group approached them.

"Hello there." Akouo waved.

"Hello." The boy responded, voice very mellow. Neptune simply waved.

"Have you seen a small girl, similar to this one?" Magnhild pointed at Storm.

"I think she went that way." He sighed as he pointed toward the north wing.

"Hey." Storm whispered to him. "You seem a little down. What's wrong?"

"Well, my team and I were attacked by grimm last week. All three of my teammates died." He looked back at the group. His eyes shown bright orange. "I really hope that you find who you are looking for. I don't want you to feel this pain. Neptune here told me about you guys. You seem nice."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Mors set his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Thank you for your help." The elder led the other weapons to the north wing. "Poor boy. I hope he gets the help he needs."

"Sorry to break the moment, but we need to find Flower." Storm whispered.

"That's okay." Crocea placed her hand on the young weapon. "You must be really worried about her."

"Yeah..."

...

OMAKE: What Happened to Team RWBY?

Team RWBY stumbled around their assigned area, when they passed by a glass door leading outside.

"I don't remenber this ever being here." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Cool!" Yang fist-bumped the air. "A secret door!" She led her reluctant team through the door, only to be placed in front of a patio. "That was uneventful."

"OH MY GOSH A BUTTERFLY!" The team leader's attention was grasped by a small bug fluttering before her eyes. She ran after it, frolicking in the grass.

"RUBY ROSE GET BACK HERE!" Weiss ran after the rose, leaving the bumblebee duo behind. Blake wrapped her arms around the brawler, the latter in shock.

"Blake no." She pushed the faunus away from her.

"Blake YES." She pushed Yang into a nearby bush and jumped in behind her.

"Not this again."

...

 **A/N: Hey! Depressing OCs are fun! Also, I couldn't think of anything rational for team RWBY, so that was a thing. Anyways. By the way, the next chapter has violence, so be wary. I don't own RWBY. You know who does. I must go... MY PEOPLE NEED ME! *flies out the window***


	16. Chapter 16

Becoming Alive Part 16

 **WARNING: There is violence in this chapter.**

"I think we have gone in a loop." Nora looked around a bend once again. Team JNPR ended up getting the smallest area to search, and had grown familiar to every inch.

"Maybe several..." Jaune stared at a lamp, which he'd memorized the pattern of.

"Ren-Ren? What time is it?" Ren looked at a watch.

"It's two twenty, exactly three hours since we began our search. Maybe we should take a short break to eat."

"GOOD IDEA!" Nora dragged the team to their dorm, which was rather close to them.

"There is no way we will be able to continue after this..." Pyrrha whispered to Jaune and Ren.

"We'll see."

...

Ember and Gambol plodded down the hallway, the former keeping his distance. They had checked many classrooms, but to no avail. Ember had became rather silent after having been forced to be with the irascible blade.

"Why are you so quiet?" Gambol snarled.

"..."

"Tell me!"

"..."

"TELL ME!" He whipped around and saw Ember blushing at his sight.

"Nothing..." His gaze averted itself to the floor.

"I demand you to tell me."

"I'm hungry." Gambol didn't fall for his red herring.

"Stubborn." They continued to walk, this time in silence. They passed by another classroom. "Another classroom." He sighed. "It seems like there are an infinte amount."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"We're going in it!" He pulled Ember into the room and began looking around.

...

"Soh~" Nora yelled, mouth full of food. "Whereph are wemph going nexcht?"

"Swallow before you talk." Ren reminded her. She gulped down her meal.

"Sorry. Where are we going next?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Pyrrha whispered.

"Maybe to the arena." Jaune suggested. "I highly doubt anyone has had enough time to go there." He recieved a small 'hmph' from Ren.

"Oh Ren!" Nora pat him on the back. "Stop being so down on yourself! You need to be positive!"

"Nora. I'm fine. It's okay." The silent lotus placed his face in a book.

"I swear, that book was not here five seconds ago." Their leader was confused.

...

Cress and Shroud stumbled into yet another classroom.

"'Ey man." Shroud's ears perked underneath his hat. "This is getting kinda repetitive, isn't it?" The faunus stared at him, blankly. "I mean, we've been going in and out of classrooms for a couple hours now. We haven't found anything at all. No clues, nothing."

"You have a point there."

"I feel like this hallway is infinite, seriously."

"I understand where you're goin'. All these classrooms are exactly the same. We don't even have this many teachers."

"Yeah..." They wandered aimlessly for several minutes.

"Should we go down a different hallway? There is nothing here."

"Good idea. Maybe we should go down the right hall. I feel really guilty about Ember and Gambol." They left the room and began the trek to the other set of classrooms.

...

Gambol noticed that Ember wasn't searching much. He kinda just loafed around while the blade was busy, looking for signs of the missing weapon.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, grabbing the blond's attention.

"I'm looking." The gauntlet rolled a pencil around on the nearest table.

"Focus!" They continued their search. Gambol, unable to find anything, grew impatient. Ember noticed his irritability.

"Hey," He patted the angry weapon on the back. "are you doing okay?" Gambol turned and glared at the blond.

...

Cress and Shroud entered the small room with the fork.

"They went down the ri-mmph!" The faunus covered Cress' mouth. He removed his hat and moved toward the right hall. "Do you hear anything?"

"CRESS!" He yelled. "We need to go down there. NOW!"

"What's going on?"

"I think my brother and Ember are fighting."

"That's not good." He rushed behind the blade. "Take the lead." They sprinted down the hallway as fast as they could.

...

"USELESS!" Gambol kicked a chair, denting it. "This search is so useless!"

"Woah man! Calm down. I just asked you if you are feeling okay."

"NOTHING!" He punched a table. A small crack was left in his wake. "We have found nothing!"

"And I though I had anger issues." Ember backed away from the rampaging weapon.

"STUPID!" He launched a book across the room before pointing at the gauntlet. "You are so stupid!"

"Excuse me?" The blond's hands balled into fists.

"Out of all people to be paired with, I'm stuck with YOU?" Gambol screamed. "You've barely done anything to help!"

"But I've been helping!" The room's temperature suddenly raised. "I am searching! I want Flower to be found!"

"That's bullsh*t."

"What! You can't trust me?"

"I CAN'T! You are such an idiot! All you ever do is annoy me!" He turned away. "I hate you." Ember opened his mouth to retaliate, but was unable to form words. Gambol turned around in time to watch him crumple to the ground. "You're so WEAK! Why are you so f*cking weak?" He stomped to the defeated weapon and began to beat him.

"Gambol! Please!" The gauntlet sobbed through the punches and kicks he recieved. "Somebody! Help me!"

"No one is near enough to hear you!" The onslaught continued. "Why are you not defending yourself?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"WEAKLING!" Several spots on the blond's body began to ooze blood. His consciousness dwindled.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He croaked.

"Because you are so stupid and useless!" They heard the door open, but the injured gaunlet was unable to see who had entered. The last thing he saw before passing out was a mysterious shadow wrestling Gambol to the ground.

...

 **A/N: Who is the mysterious shadow? Find out on Saturday (No non-cannon bs this time. You're welcome). Monty Oum owns RWBY and I don't own a life. Btw, I LOVE CATS, do you still want to marry Gambol? I can arrange that for you. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Becoming Alive Part 17

 **A/N: I am such a procrastinator. I'm sorry.**

"Shroud!" Gambol yelled at his assailant, who happened to be his brother. "Why did you do that? He was practically begging for punishment!"

"Stop talking. You just need to calm down."

"WHY?" He didn't notice Cress creeping through the doorway.

"Just calm down..." The angry blade took a long, deep breath before relaxing. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah..." He finally saw the scythe and jumped out of fright. "OH MY GOD!"

"Oh. Sorry for scaring you." He said. "I thought you saw me here."

"It's okay."

"Now, brother." Shroud redirected Gambol's attention. "What happened? Tell me."

"Ember wasn't helping me search." He folded his arms.

"So, you beat him up?"

"Yes! It was the right thing to do."

"It was not the right thing and you know that. You need to stop being so defensive about how you feel."

"Shhshshhshshshhh!" He shushed him and whispered, "We can't let him know!" He pointed at Cress, who was examining the defeated Ember.

"He already knows. I told him."

"You did WHAT?" He began to blush slightly.

"I told him how you feel."

"Why did you do that?" Gambol stomped his feet in anger.

"First," He began to list. "I trust him. Second, it was kinda obvious. I know you well enough, even though we've only been alive for three days. I guess it's a sibling thing. We kinda know everything about each other."

"That's kinda creepy."

"True that..." Shroud was about to make another sibling related observation when Cress interrupted them.

"Hey, g-guys?" He stumbled on his words. "Ember is really not doing well."

...

"Finally done with checking all these damn lockers!" Celica whined as she closed the final storage. "We've spent hours checking every single f*cking locker!" Myrtenaster stared at her because of her sudden outburst.

"Celica?" She whispered. "Is something wrong? I feel like you've been more energetic since our first meeting."

"Nothing's wrong." Her gaze locked itself to the ground. "Sometimes that happens with me. Nothing bad or anything..." Her voice trailed off.

"Are you sure?"

"I'M SURE!"

"O-okay..." They stood in silence for several moments, completely avoiding eye-contact.

"Do you want to go to the arena?" Celica suggested. "We were planning to go earlier, but the lockers delayed us."

"Y-yeah. T-that's right." Myrtenaster stumbled. "Take the lead." They walked into the arena, which was filled with sand at that moment.

"Why is there so much sand?" They struggled to keep their balance. "This is weird."

"The sand is here for training purposes." The rapier sunk into the layer of sand. "So our owners could learn how to fight in all terrains."

"How do they get it all in here? How do they remove it all?"

"I don't kn-" She tripped while mid-sentence, but the blond caught her, saving her from a face full of sand.

"Are you okay?" She asked, to no avail. The rapier was unable to form words. She blankly stared at her savior. "Are you okay?" She poked the zoning weapon, with no response. She repeated 'Are you okay?' once more before finally grasping her heed.

"Yeah! Yes. Yesyesyesyes. Yeah. I'm fiiiiiiine." She panicked.

"Are you sure?" The gauntlet's head curiously tilted.

"YES!" She began blushing furiously.

"You're blushing." The blond teased. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Maybe...?" Before Myrtenaster could say anything, they heard sand sifting behind them.

...

"His breathing is quite shallow." Cress diagnosed. "He's also losing a lot of blood, I don't think that much should be pouring out." On closer examination, the blond's shirt was soaked in the sticky, red substance. Many multi-shaded bruises began to rise on his limp body, some as large as handprints. Gambol couldn't handle the stress anymore.

"I really didn't mean to hurt him that badly!" He cried. "I'M SORRY!" The weary faunus collasped next to his unconscious crush. His vision was blurred by tears flooding down his cheeks at the sight of the gauntlet's mutilated body. "HOW COULD I DO SUCH AN AWFUL THING?"

"Woah." The scythe laid a hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna be okay. We just need to calm down."

"Right, right. Calm..." He regained his proper composure after a couple seconds. "What should we do first?"

"Maybe we should call Celica?" The more stable faunus suggested. "That would be semi-reasonable. Possibly the most reasonable option at this moment." They agreed on this idea, so Shroud contacted the other gauntlet.

...

Celica and Myrtenaster turned toward the source of the disturbance. They saw Flower, the missing weapon, standing behind them.

"FLOWER!" The blond dashed toward the weapon and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Why did you leave?" Myrtenaster asked. Flower bent down and began writing in the sand.

She wrote, " _They told me._ "

"Who told you?" The escapee pointed at her head. "Voices in your head?" She nodded to confirm suspicions.

"Maybe, next time, don't listen to them." The gauntlet scolded. "Everyone was so worried about you!"

" _I'm sorry._ " Was drawn into the ground. " _They told me that nobody cared about me. They told me to leave._ "

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! We do care about you!" She picked up the shorter weapon. "Let's go." She turned to Myrtenaster. "Can you get my scroll and call everyone? It's in my shirt pocket." Before the rapier could grab it, it began to ring. Celica placed Flower on the floor and examined it. The call was from Shroud, who was using Blake's scroll, so she answered the call.

"Hello?" She answered cheerily. Her expression changed after a couple moments. "Okay. We're coming right now." She hung up. "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Tears began to drip down her face.

"What's wrong?" The rapier asked.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" She grabbed both weapons and sprinted toward the exit.

...

"It looks like someone's been here." Magnhild said as they examined rows of lockers. They were in the locker room that was connected to the arena. "Should we look here anyways?"

"Yes!" Storm stomped her feet. "She could be here!"

Mors whispered, "She's right. She could be here, but she could be anywhere. She would probably travel to avoid capture."

"What should we check first?" They turned to see Milo and Akouo poking their heads into a couple lockers.

"Why would she be in one of those?" Crocea cackled.

"You never know where she could be." Mors set his hand on her shoulder. "You never know." They began to search.

"Hey!" They were interrupted by Celica bursting into the room, from the arena. She was holding Myrtenaster and Flower. Storm instantly ran to them.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She hugged the trio. "Where was she?"

"No time to explain." The blond sprinted out of the room, toward the fork.

"Sorry about that. I need to go too." Myrtenaster hurried out of the room.

"Flower! Why did you leave?" Milo asked.

Storm said, "Oh, what a story she has to tell!"

...

 **A/N: Wow. That was a thing... (*high-fives self*) Seriously, this chapter was kinda difficult to write. I had three different ideas for the plot of this part. It was hard to choose just one. So, I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. I need to go now (and procrastinate some more). Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Becoming Alive Part 18

 **A/N: The idiot squad is back with more shenanigans.**

"Ren?" Nora asked. Team JNPR had stumbled down a hallway after taking a short break. "When are we gonna find your weapon?"

"Nora. Please calm down." Ren soothed his energetic friend. "We'll find her. Everything will be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"100% sure?" Jaune and Pyrrha sighed at Nora's persistance.

"Yes."

"1000% sure?"

"NORA! SHUT UP!" Jaune yelled. He couldn't take anymore of her nonsense. Suddenly, her face lost its smile. "Woops..."

"Yeah!" She screamed as her grin returned, full bloom. "We can't be distracted from our goal! Silly me." She trotted ahead of the rest of the group.

"How are you so calm?" The knight whispered to Ren.

"Try to meditate while she's in the same room as you. It only took me seven years."

"You two have known each other for that long?"

"Yep." They continued their trek in silence until they neared a three-pronged fork in the road.

"Now what?"

"Mid-" The lotus's speech was broken by a blond person dashing past the team. A small burst of flame followed their footsteps.

"OOH!" Nora bounded. "They're fast." Soon enough, another figure appeared from the middle fork.

"Hello Myrtenaster." Pyrrha correctly identified the newcomer.

"Hello..." She panted.

"Is something wrong?" The amazonian cocked her head slightly.

"I...don't know." After a moment, the rapier stood straight. "Celica just dashed off with no explaination."

"That's who that was?"

"Yeah." Silence... "Oh! We found Flower!" Team JNPR rejoiced.

"THANK YOU!" Nora crushed the poor weapon in a giant hug.

"No...problem...can't...BREATHE..."

"Hehe." She pulled away, leaving the rapier gasping for air. "Sorry."

"It's okay..." She panted. "I need to go now. Good to see you."

"BYE!" Nora bellowed as Myrtenaster stumbled to the right lane.

"Good." Ren sighed. "They found her."

"Is something wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing. It's just Nora being Nora."

...

"Maybe you should get up now." Shroud told his brother, who was currently coddling Ember's arm.

"NO!" He yelled back and made his grasp tighter. "You can not have!"

"You are not making any sense right now."

"DON'T CARE!"

"Guys." Cress broke the discussion. "We need to find a way to get Ember back to our dorm safely.

"I got this!" Gambol stood up, still holding the unconscious weapon's arm, and began pulling. Shroud and Cress sighed as he barely moved two feet before crumpling. "He's heavy..."

"What did you expect?" Said the rational brother. "Both of us couldn't carry Blake, so why did you think you could carry him?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." They pondered for several moments. "I got nothing."

"Same." He sat back down on the floor, still hugging the arm.

"Yep." Cress sighed. "If only Celica was here."

"WHO SAID I WASN'T?" Low and behold, Celica stood in the doorway, barely able to breathe. Fresh tears stained her cheeks with a glisten.

"Are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon after watching a depressing movie."

"Thanks for the weird visuals." Shroud tossed in.

"I'm..." She stopped and thought. "...fine, I guess. BUT HOW IS MY BROTHER?" Everyone, who was conscious, jumped.

"Right. He's not doing well. We need to get him back to the dorms before anything bad happens."

"And beware of Gambol." Annexed Cress. "He's kinda overprotective right now."

"How bad could this be?" As she approached the sitting blade, he hissed at her, as a warning to stay back. "This is pretty bad."

"Brother!" The standing faunus commanded. "Get up! Now!"

"NO!" He huffed.

"Brother!"

"I got dis." Celica boldly stomped to Gambol. She seized his arms, with much protest, and threw him across the room. Then, she picked up Ember, bridal-style. The other two weapons stared in awe. "What?" She replied to their stared. "I told you I got dis."

"Please don't say 'dis' anymore." The scythe begged. "That's weird."

"Ugh. Fine, but we need to get back to our dorm."

Shroud whispered, "Everyone ignores me. I said that earlier."

"LET'S GO FAM!" She trotted out the door.

"Don't say 'fam' either."

...

Myrtenaster walked down the hallway alone. Celica had left her for an unexplained reason, so she traced the blond's footsteps. As shetrekked alone, dissolved in her thoughts, she was suddenly hit and fell to the ground.

"OhmygoshI'msorry!" A familiar voice called out to her. As soon as the rapier sat up, she saw Celica was standing over her, holding Ember.

"Hi." She noticed Ember's condition. "What happened to him?"

"I'll explain later. We need to go to our dorm. Now!" They both ran down the hallway, closely followed by Cress, Gambol, and Shroud.

...

"...so that's how she ended up here!" Storm finished her sister's story.

"Wow! That sounds like an adventure!" Milo resounded.

"That does." Akouo agreed.

"Maybe we should get back to our dorm and contact everybody." Said Mors.

"Okaylet'sgo!" Crocea began to grab the shorter weapons before being stopped by Mors.

"Please, just calm down."

"WHY SHOULD I? We found Flower and I am hungry!" Before the brawl escalated, team JNPR walked into the locker room.

"So," Ren said. "I heard that you found her."

"Yep!" Storm yelled. Flower gave a thumbs-up.

"We should head back to our room and call team RWBY." Jaune suggested. "I haven't seen them since we began searching. Have you?"

"We haven't." Magnhild answered.

"Myrtenaster and Celica didn't say anything about seeing them either." Storm added.

"It's settled." Mors said. Team JNPR and their weapons headed out of the room.

...

 **A/N: I won't be able to post for the next two Wednesdays. I'm extremely sorry, but there are some things in my life holding me up. That's why this chapter is so short. But don't worry. This is only two Wednesdays and I will still post on Saturdays. On that note, I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

Becoming Alive Part 19

 **A/N: You can never trust Nora.**

"What now?" Asked Pyrrha. Team JNPR and their weapons left the locker room and were now standing in the enterance to the forked path.

"Didn't discuss this already?" Jaune was completely ignored.

"Back to base we go!" Magnhild shouted, earning a thumbs-up from his owner.

"Shouldn't we call RWBY first?"

"We can call later." Nora assured them. "They might already be there, so a call would be useless."

"Wow, Nora sounded smart." He whispered.

"PANCAKES!"

"Nevermind." A silence began.

"That was awkward." Mors said.

"Hey you!" A feminine voice called to them from the right lane. They turned toward it and cringed at what they saw.

...

"So," Myrtenaster repeated Cress' words. After finding Celica and not getting an answer, she decided to ask him instead. He explained the whole situation to her. "they got into a fight, but Ember refused to do anything."

"Yep. That pretty much sums it up." He responded.

"Why didn't he fight back? That seems so unlike him."

"I dunno, but I think there is something happening between them. I don't know what, but something."

"Do you know anything that could help the situation?" The scythe began to think.

"Well, Shroud said that Gambol likes Ember more than he says." He responded.

"Yikes, this may end badly. Ember does not like him."

"I'm not sure about that. He didn't fight back, but had every reason to fight."

"Interesting..." She said as Celica suddenly stopped, forcing the duo to pause as well. They had stopped in front of the source of the fork and turned to see. Team JNPR and their weapons were standing in the center, talking. They didn't seem to notice the other weapons standing in the doorframe.

"They don't see us." The blond whispered.

"Maybe we should tell them we are here." Shroud suggested. He and Gambol were several feet behind the rest of the group, but the pause gave them enough time to catch up to them. They all looked back at the team ahead of them. They seemed to be deep in conversation.

"We should leave them be for a couple moments." Suddenly, the team's conversation came to a halt. The group of weapons backed up to avoid detection. The silence was not broken by any of the people in the large room. "Maybe I should say something." The other four nodded. Celica stepped into view, still carrying Ember, and shouted, "Hey you!" Team JNPR turned toward her and recoiled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO EMBER?" Nora screamed and pointed at the offending weapon.

"He needs help now!" Celica demanded. Ren approached the two blond gauntlets. He examined the unconscious one. The blood previously on his shirt started to become dry and sticky, but fresh blood seeped into it.

"That does not look good." He turned to the hallway and looked at the other weapons. "Since everyone is here,"

"Except for team RWBY." Cress interrupted.

"we should get back to our dorm. This is an emergency."

"TEAM RWBY!"

"And we can call team RWBY." He glared at the scythe.

"I thought that I was the leader of this team." Jaune sighed as they sprinted to the dorms.

...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Ruby sighed. Her team reclined in their dorm. "We've been here forever! Why aren't we looking for Flower?"

"This was your idea, not mine." She responded. "You were the one who chose to come here."

"Oh, right."

"You know, we should go find them." Weiss said.

"Or at least call them." Blake suggested. "They should know what we are doing." Before anyone could say anything else, Ruby's scroll began ringing.

DIVIDE THEM!

Tear them apa-art!

"Sorry about that." She dug around, trying to find her scroll.

Sever their trust

it will strangle their hea-arts!

"This song is weird." The heiress sighed. "Only you would have this as your ringtone."

"Hey!" The brawler growled. "It's a good song!"

INSIDE THEM!

Plant seeds of doubt!

"I found it!" She held up her scroll and answered it. "Hello?" As she responded to it, Yang and Weiss had began an argument.

"Jeff Williams is a great artist!" The blond argued.

"He is not!"

"Why not?"

"He just does rock and it's so annoying!"

"He does more than that!"

"Right..." Weiss said, sarcasticly.

"Guys." Ruby interrupted. "Everyone is coming back, but something bad happened."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Nora didn't say anything about that."

"Nora called you?" She sighed.

"Yep!"

"That's why you didn't get any important information."

...

A knock on the door alerted team RWBY. Ruby dashed to it and opened it. On the other side was team JNPR and all the weapons.

"Hi guys!" She yelled. She was greeted by a majority of them as they filed in. Celica entered last. Ember's blood began to stain her clothes as he lay in her arms. RWBY stared at the scene. "What happened?"

"Gambol." Celica called. "Care to explain?" He looked at her and huffed.

"I have no explaination."

"Then I'LL tell what happened." She handed the other gauntlet to Yang, who ran him into the bathroom. "Gambol got kinda mad and beat him up. He didn't want to fight back, so this happened."

"That's horrible!" Ruby yelped.

"WHO DID THIS?" The angry brawler barged out the bathroom, flames licking her locks and eyes bright burgundy.

"I-I did." Gambol peeped after a short silence. As she stormed toward him, Ruby tried to stop her. With Weiss' and Blake's help, they finally restrained Yang. Her features began to cool as she spoke.

"Sorry about that. Hey Gambol, can you come here?" He reluctantly approached her. She firmly slapped him across the face. Everybody was too shocked to respond. "One for hurting Ember." Another slap. "One for making Celica carry him." Another slap. "One because I hate you."

"Ow..." He rubbed his cheeks, where he was hit. After he removed his hands, Yang slapped him one more time. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"To make the pain even."

"That's not fair." He huffed.

...

 **A/N: Yay, another chapter done and out for you guys! Ruby's ringtone is Divide (AKA, my new obsession). I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does. If I did, there would be Freezerburn. Just for laughs. See ya round!**


	20. Chapter 20 (I'M SORRY)

Becoming Alive Part 20

 **A/N: There is an apology in the author's note after the story.**

"Yang, PLEASE." Ruby said, annoyed by the events unfolding ahead of her.

"Sorry." She sighed in return. "I'm just mad. He beat up my f*cking weapon."

"Didn't you check on him?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad." With that, Gambol began sobbing again. He didn't want to be reminded of what he did. Shroud consoled the poor weapon.

"I'M SORRY!" He sobbed.

"I'm just gonna leave you guys alone." Jaune ushered his team and their weapons out the door, leaving RWBY alone.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang whispered a couple moments after their friends' departure.

"Should we tend to Ember's injuries?" Celica suggested. "You said that they were pretty bad." As she said this, a crash was heard coming from the bathroom. Celica and Yang barged into the bathroom to address the noise. Ember had awoken, and was attempting to stand up. He was leaning against the sink, various soaps and creams falling off the side as he struggled. His blood began to stain the white sink to red.

"Ember!" The female gauntlet screamed and helped the injured to stand. Yang had left and called the others to surround the doorway. After helping him walk into the main room, Celica and Yang laid him on the latter's bed. They stripped him of his clothing, leaving him in his underwear, and began to tend to his wounds. With some help from the other people in the room, they were able to stop all bleeding and stabilize the poor weapon.

"Thanks, you guys..." He mumbled. "...but can I have my clothes back?"

...

Team JNPR sat in their room, waiting for any news about Ember. [Ren: When it's worded like that, it sounds weird. Me: Stop breaking the fourth wall!] They sat around the room, in various stages of boredom.

"Storm, I know what you are about to say." Ren said. "You're bored. Aren't you?"

"How did you know?" She was astonished.

"I just do."

"Why do you know everything? Even though you are my master, I don't know everything like you do." She pouted.

"Well, i-" He was interrupted by a knock at their door. Jaune jumped up and opened it, revealing Ruby on the other side.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." He replied.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Why do our conversations start so awkwardly?"

"I really don't know." Many stares from the room reminded the knight what he wanted to ask. "Oh! How is Ember feeling?"

"He's okay. Better than Gambol is doing. He kinda had a breakdown after the incident."

"That's horrible! Do you need any help with them? My team would be happy to help." That statement earned discontented sighes from said team.

"We don't need any help with them. Thank you for offering!"

"No problem." He watched as Ruby trotted back to her dorm.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Next time, ask us before you offer help."

"Sorry."

...

Day became night, and Ember was unhappy. Not because he was injured, but because he was unable to do anything. Since he was hurt, he laid in bed all day, watching everyone else do fun things. He was jealous because he saw Celica creep out the door, probably sneaking off somewhere. He wanted to at least get up and walk around, but instead had to lay there and do nothing. He was about to let sleep overtake him, when he felt the bed shift. He turned around and saw Gambol, trying to climb up the side.

"Hi." The gauntlet said.

"Hello." His reply. "Can I have some help climbing up here? I need to talk to you."

"Fine." He helped the blade jump onto the bunk. "What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for hurting you." Ember's eyes lit in curiosity. "I was so mad at Flower's disappearence that I couldn't control myself. I was blinded by my madness." He wiped away a couple stray tears. "Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know if I'm mad. I'm just wondering why you're sorry." The raven-haired weapon tilted his head in confusion. "You always treat me horribly. No matter what I do. You always complain about me being annoying, but your attitude suddenly changed after that. Why?"

"I-It's because..." He was unable finish his sentence. The blond stared at him. "Uhhhhhhnnnn..."

"Is there something you need to say?"

"Y-yeah."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to say it."

"DON'T BE SUCH A PUSSY ABOUT IT! Tell the whole world! It's fine." The faunus was confused further.

"Why are you on my side now? Don't you hate me?"

"About that..." He twiddled his thumbs. "I kinda like you. Maybe a little." Silence. "Maybe a lot!"

"Oh." Gambol sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe I like you too."

...

 **A/N: Here we go. *takes deep breath in* I'm sorry for this being late. Sorry for this being short. Sorry for this being of lower quality than the previous chapters. Sorry for any confusion. Sorry for any plot holes. Sorry for any unanswered questions. Sorry for any cheesiness or sappiness. Sorry if it is forced. Sorry for saying sorry ten times. On that same note, I must mention that this is going to end soon. The finale will arrive after a couple chapters, and if you guys have any ideas before I end this, PM ME! I will be glad to use anybody's ideas (with permission of course). Another sorry for this really long a/n. Monty Oum owns RWBY. I don't. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

Becoming Alive Part 21

 **A/N: I hope this is less cheesy.**

Team RWBY milled around their room, preparing for the next day, which held classes. The weapons had either disappeared, were asleep, or were doing absolutely nothing. The team was busy organizing notes and worksheets when Ruby noticed something.

"Hey team." She attracted their attentions. "Where's Celica and Myrtenaster? I don't see them anywhere." A short scan of the room confirmed their absence.

"Did you see them leave the room?" Blake asked.

"No."

"Yang!" Weiss yelled. The blond's attention was focused on her bed. "Where's my weapon?" She turned slightly to heed the heiress.

"I dunno. I dunno where mine is either, so don't ask me." She continued to stare at her bunk.

"What are you looking at?" When she tried to look at the bed, the brawler stepped into her line of vision, effectively blocking the whole bunk.

"Nothing."

"Hey!" The leader, once again, redirected their conversation. "We need to find the missing weapons."

"NOT AGAIN!" The heiress shouted.

"Yeah. They'll be fine." Yang comforted them. "Celica isn't one to get into trouble on purpose. Neither is Myrtenaster. The're gonna be okay."

"If you say so." The faunus warned. "But if they aren't back soon, we should look for them."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." The blond sighed. "It's just that I don't want to treat my weapons like babies, constantly having to watch over them."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Guys! Guys. Calm down." Ruby had to step in before a fight broke out. "They will be fine. We shouldn't worry about them." The three other members glanced at each other. "Now can we get back to our schoolwork? I need to get organized."

"Ruby caring about schoolwork?" Weiss mocked. "That's a first." The other two agreed.

...

"Celica?" Myrtenaster asked as Celica dragged her outside. It was dark outside, so Myrtenaster was unanle to see very much. "Where are you taking me? Is Weiss going to be okay with us not telling her?"

"Weiss will be fine with this. It's all good. Also, I can't tell you where we are going. It's a secret."

"Well, are we almost there?"

"Almost!" After a couple more seconds of running, they reached a large, grassy field, littered with stalks of various heights. They all had white flowers, totaling two in variety.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" She didn't notice the blond picking a flower from the tallest plant. "Why are we here?"

"About that, I've been meaning to tell you something." She presented the flower to the astonished rapier. "I think that I love you. I really don't know. I have never felt like this before. Well, I've never had feelings before a couple days ago, but that's not the point. I brought you out here so I could confess my love to you." Myrtenaster had to stop herself from falling over, she was so surprised. Wrods were unable to flow out. "Um, are you okay?" Suddenly, the gauntlet was in the grasp of the other weapon.

"I love you too! I..." She let go. "I just didn't have the courage to tell you."

"Aww. I'm happy that you feel the same about me. I was afraid of rejection. I thought you would say, 'Sorry, I can't. Weiss wouldn't let me.' or something like that."

"Oh. Yeah... Should we get back to our dorm now? I think Weiss would be worried about me."

"Maybe we can spend a couple minutes out here instead?"

"Maybe we can." They sat together outside, watching the stars. Nobody was around to watch them kiss.

...

"Nora, please. Please stop jumping on your bed." Ren asked. The energetic hammer-wielder was hopping from bed to bed, followed by Magnhild, Storm, and Milo. Flower and Akouo were already asleep because it was very late. Crocea, Mors, and Jaune were also. Pyrrha was busy preparing herself for sleep. "You don't want to wake up the other people, do you?"

"No?" She couldn't quite decide between more fun or her friends' sleep.

"Then come down off the bed and get ready to sleep."

"Why? It's only 9:30!"

"We have classes tomorrow. Remember?" She had to think for a moment.

"Right!"

"So we need to go to sleep early."

"Will you make pancakes?" For Nora, pancakes determined everything.

"Fine, just get off the bed."

"Okay!" She jumped onto the floor, the other three following suit. After much complaining, the rest of the extended team JNPR succumbed to the reign of slumber.

...

Celica and Myrtenaster stumbled into RWBY's room. They instantly got looks from the team. Since it was nearly ten o' clock, all the weapons had fallen asleep, whereas the team stayed awake to wait for them.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?" Weiss yelled, quietly as to not wake the sleeping weapons.

"You don't need to worry about us. We are fine." Celica said. She approached the offending heiress amd whispered to her, "You don't need to treat us like babies either." She stomped to Yang's bunk and hopped on, snuggling next to Ember and Gambol, leaving Myrtenaster with RWBY.

"Maybe we should get to sleep." Yang said. "Weird things are happening."

"I agree." Ruby hopped onto her bunk as well. Before long, Weiss and Myrtenaster had also gone to bed.

"Hey." Blake whispered to the brawler. "Since your bed is full, you can sleep with me."

"Do I have to?"

...

 **A/N: I case you didn't know, the schedule will return to normal. Not for long, though, because this series is ending in a couple chapters. I am sad to say that, but it is true. I have an announcement to make at the very end, so stay tuned. In case you were wondering, the two plants mentioned were the bell pepper and the common myrtle. (I did a ton of research. I know that they aren't native to the same areas of the world, but they enjoy similar environments.) P.S., if you have made it this far, THANK YOU! I know that the first chapter may have been a turn-off because of its low quality, but I wrote the first few chapters last year. I decided to wait until later to post. Yet again, Monty Oum owns RWBY. I do not. See ya Wednesday!**


	22. Chapter 22 (my computer hates me)

Becoming Alive Part 22

 **A/N: My computer is causing me problems. Huge problems.**

"GOOD MORNING!" Nora yelled. She was an 'every part of the day' person. The rest of the team crawled out of bed, disappointed at the encroaching classes. They watched as their weapons took even more time to fall out their places, walking stiffly.

"Guys?" Pyrrha asked them. "What's wrong?"

"Well, their time here is almost up." Ren explained.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the last day before they become weapons again, permanently."

"How do you kn-"

"NO!" The energetic hammer-wielder interrupted Pyrrha. "I don't want them to leave yet!" She ran over to Magnhild and squeezed him. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"So, should we do something before they leave?" Jaune asked.

"We have classes today." The lotus reminded him.

"How about we ditch class!"

"Jaune." The amazonian said. "We are not ditching class for this. Maybe we can have a party? After class of course."

"Why do you want to go to class so badly? It's weird."

"Please." Ren stopped a possible incoming argument, like always. "We need to get to class. It's almost nine." After the sudden realization, the team hurried out of the room, leaving the weapons behind.

...

"CRESS! Don't leave me!" Ruby begged. The weapons of team RWBY had just announced that today was their last day.

"I'm sorry, I have to." The scythe replied. "I don't want to leave either."

"What do you do as weapons?" Yang asked.

"I really don't know." Said Celica. "We kinda just stop existing."

"We should get together with JNPR and their weapons after class today. Just one last time before they leave."

"Yeah!"

"Speaking about class," Shroud grabbed everyone's attention. "you should probably go. It's 8:45."

"What about you guys?" Weiss questioned. "You can't come with us, and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"We can stay with JNPR's weapons." Myrtenaster suggested. "As far as I remember, nobody has fighting practice today, it's Monday."

"Okay! See ya!" Ruby ushered her team out the room, leaving the weapons alone. She poked her head into the room to say, "Stay in here or in team JNPR's room! Don't talk to anyone else!" and ran off.

 **A/N: Here is the reason why this chapter is so short. My computer deleted the whole chapter, so I need to rewrite it. I promised a chapter today, so I have this. I am extremely sorry about all this. I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does. See ya, hopefully with a longer chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Becoming Alive Part 23

 **A/N: Don't mind me, I'm just sitting in a corner, inserting a reference to RWBYQuest.**

The weapons of team RWBY stood in front of the door of their friends' dorm, which belonged to team JNPR. Myrtenaster had knocked several times, but nobody answered.

"Why isn't anyone answering the door?" Gambol asked, growing impatient.

"Or at least asking us to wait." Shroud added.

"Maybe we should just open the door." Myrtenaster suggested. She attemped to open the door, conventionally, but it was locked.

"What now?" Asked the female gauntlet.

"Dude." Said the other. "We're busting it open." He approached the door and prepared to attack. "YOU WANNA GO, PIECE OF SH*T DOOR?" Shroud and Cress dragged him away from the offending door before he was able to do anything.

"Ember, no." The former reprimanded.

"EMBER!" The latter yelled. "Please don't fight the door!"

"Guys, there's no need." Gambol pointed at the door, which had been opened by Magnhild. "The door is open." The group walked into the room, which was strewn with pillows. Various other projectiles littered the floor. Some of the other team's weapons were passed out in random places. The only conscious weapons of JNPR were Milo and Magnhild. Crocea was completely missing. As RWBY's weapons walked, they weaved around various weapons of war and unsconcious bodies until they reached the center. The damage had only gotten worse. Possessions from the human team were everywhere except where they should be. Blankets and sheets were arranged in ways to become shields for the fighters.

"Well then." Myrtenaster finally said after a few moments. "This should be cleaned up before our owners get back, shouldn't it?" The two remaining JNPR weapons glanced at each other before shrugging.

"We do?" Milo asked.

"Listen to her, B*TCHES!" Celica screamed. Milo and Magnhild ran off to begin clean up, fearing any other conversation from the gauntlet.

"Why did you do that?" The rapier asked.

"I won't let anyone disrespect you." She patted the shorter's head.

...

That day was a special day for the two teams. They usually have seperate history classes, but all the students had to be crammed into one class. Doctor Oobleck had a meeting to attend to, so he could only teach one class.

"Good morning students." He said as he zipped around the room. "This is a special class today, and I hope this does not cause any problems." Despite his promise of no problems, some students had to sit on the floor; the room was so packed. "Anyways," He zipped to the front of the classroom. "today we will learn about something... different. This lesson is about a mysterious case that has never been figured out. Many years ago, hundreds even, there once was a claim that weapons were gaining life and free will. There has never been a claim since. Does anyone have any idea how that could have happened?" Seven pairs of eyes targeted Ren.

"I may have an idea." He whispered.

"What is it, boy? Tell me!"

"Magic." The doctor's face gained an awkward smirk.

"What do you mean? There is no such thing as magic!"

"Yeah. Right." He sighed. Class was very difficult for the poor lotus.

...

 **A/N: About the computer problem I mentioned last chapter, it deleted the rest of the story, since I had it completely written. Chapters will be a little shorter until I figure this problem out, so, sorry about that. I don't own RWBY or RWBYQuest. Monty Oum owns the former, I don't know who owns the latter. Did you catch the reference?**


	24. Chapter 24 (I'M BACK)

Becoming Alive Part 24

 **A/N: Finally! I'm back! Nothing serious happened, thank God, but I really needed to take a break. Between my computer commiting suicide and straight-up writter's block, I had no choice but to stop writting for a bit. I also decided to change the presentation of the following chapters slightly. So, yay.**

XXX

"Do you think we should help them?" Cress asked the rest of the weapons of team RWBY. The six of them were currently watching Milo and Magnhild slowly clean up the room, on Celica's request. Team JNPR's other weapons were still passed out, although, a couple of them seemed to be slowly waking up.

"Maybe we should..." Shroud examined the mess the other weapons had made. Even though they had been 'cleaning' for twenty minutes, hardy any progress had been made. The two boys spent more time searching through Jaune's belongings than cleaning.

"Look at this!" Magnhild held up the blond's rabbit onesie.

"What is that?" Milo laughed. RWBY's weapons reactions were mixed between enjoyment, confusion, and annoyance.

"You should stop going through Jaune's stuff." Myrtenaster warned. "That is rude!" The boys looked up at Celica, who simply shrugged.

"I have no idea what to do here."

"Come on, Myrtenaster!" Ember elbowed the rapier. "You need to lighten up sometimes. This could be fun!" He knelt down next to the suitcase and began to rummage through it. Before he could make any form of progress, he was suddenly jerked back and was met with Gambol.

"You are NOT looking though his things!" The faunus shouted.

"Why? It's gonna be fun!" He whined before being dragged away.

"Guys." Milo announced, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "What are these?" He held up a large plastic bag, filled to the brim with small, wooden objects. He pulled one out and began messing with it.

"Oh, that's Jaune's clothespin collection." Cress answered. He instantly got awkward stares from everyone else. "If you must know why I know that, he told Ruby about it. That's how I know."

"Why does he have a collection of clothespins?"

"I have no idea."

"But, I do know what we can do with them!" Milo grabbed a handful and walked over to Pyrrha's bed. Underneath the covers, Akouo was sleeping. Milo pulled back the sheets and carefully attached a clothespin to his nose. The sleeping weapon didn't respond.

Ember replied, "You are a f*cking genius." and broke free of Gambol's grasp.

"Welp, here comes trouble." Celica whispered to Myrtenaster and Shroud, earning a small giggle from them both.

...

A couple hours later...

"Honestly, my soul hurts from being in that class." Ren told the other two teams as they walked out of Oobleck's history class.

"Aww, Ren! I'm sorry." Nora cooed.

"It's okay."

"By the way..." Ruby interrupted. "Do any of you guys have a free period next?" The rest of the two teams shook their heads. "Oh, well I do, and I wanted to know so I wouldn't be alone."

"Ruby." Yang sighed. "The weapons are at our dorms. You can hang with them. Or sha-"

"Thanks!" She sped off before the blond could finish her joke.

"Aw. I had a great pun."

"Nobody likes your puns." Weiss snapped.

"Do you think I care?"

"No."

"Exactly."

...

By the time Ruby approached the dorms, she was jogging, rather than sprinting. Her dorm happened to be very far away from the classes, and her semblance would not extend that far. She stopped in front of her dorm, giving herself a chance to catch her breath before opening the door. Nobody was in her dorm. No sign that the weapons had been there for at least three hours. She walked into the room and began to look around, searching for any proof of their existance.

"Did they go back to being weapons already?" She said to herself. Before she was able to jump to any conclusions, she heard laughter coming from JNPR's dorm room. She instantly spun around and crept to the door. The door was slowly pushed open, open enough for the leader to peer inside.

XXX

 **A/N: Yee! Cliffhangers are so fun! Also, the plot for the next couple chapters has changed drastically from the original, so I hope you like it. [insert completely necessary disclaimer and witty outro here]**


End file.
